AU: New Beginnings
by Celendil
Summary: This will be a standard AU. That is, an alteration early on starts a flow of events that change the entire story ultimately. Things are not always as they seem, and, due to the survival of a certain Saiyajin, things are going to change.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Far, far above the Earth, a lone figure could be seen climbing a tall pole, ascending from the heights of a tower not even the most advanced of planes could find, and a place that would show on no map, save if you already knew where it was. Lightning struck around the figure, so high he was in the clouds above. A three day journey he had already finished, and was almost there. As he finely cleared the clouds, he was suppressed to see a massive bowl like shape above him. He continued to clime, until he reached the base of the thing, and the end of the pole. There, was a latter. Grabbing hold, his journey almost to a close, the boy began to clime, with fierce determination.

Inside a dark room, lit by a few candles hanging from the walls, two figures stood, in deep discussion. One's features where not distinguishable, hidden behind a long hooded cloak. The only distinguishable feature was his height, a good head taller than most humans. The other was an elderly green man, dressed in a white robe. Blue faded in from the bottom, and wound its way up and to his back, where it formed a symbol indicating who, what he was. Kami of Earth. He spoke, softly, but with a certain power behind it.

"I know how dire the situation is. And, that's the only reason I will agree to this. I know of your past, I know what your race is after all."

The cloaked figure bowed slightly, before straightening up.

"Thank you for understanding the situation. It has been a long, hard few years. I'm glad I finally found this place."

A sudden noise interrupted there conversation however, and exchanging glances, they walked towards the entrance and stepped outside. The room sat in the middle of a vast perfect circle, the floor of which was white marble of the purest quality. From the entrance, two rows of trees ran, serving as a path to a ladder. Currently however, this perfect, tranquil seen was disrupted, as one of the trees was lying in splinters, and a Genie, with the blackest of skin, was lying near it. Farther back from the room, a young man stood, his arms crossing his chest, and an amused smirk on his face. Dressed in a blue muscle tee and pants, he might fit into a normal crowd, save his hair. Proud, tall black hair, it seemed to have taken on the might and grace of an eternal flame, upswept and gravity defying.

"Fool, I have passed your test, and now I will see this…_Kami_." He said as he looked up, noticing for the first time the aged green man.

"I see you got board…frankly I'm impressed, I expected to be disturbed earlier. You've shown more patients than normal, Vegeta." Vegeta merely scowled in response, and taking a moment to think things over, he finally responded.

"I merely waited longer this time because there is something on this planet that actually interests me." As he said this, a hand reached over the railing, and began pulling a boy up.

"Speak of the devil." He murmured.

Eventually the boy gained footing, and stood. Dressed in an Orange gi, with a blue undershirt, the boy looked to be ready for a fight. However, if you where to set your gaze upon him, you would first notice the wild, untamed black spikes jutting in every direction from his head, and another oddity was the long, brown tail that waved behind him. He looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings, and finally the three people standing before him One of his hands reached up, and settled on the back of his head, and his mouth spread into a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Goku. I'm here to train with Kami." He said, as he began to look between the cloaked man and the old green one. Before either of them could say anything however, Vegeta stepped forwards.

"That old green fool over there is your precious 'Kami' however, you will be training with me." Under his hood, the cloaked one rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Goku looked at him, more confused now.

"But, I got a message saying I was supposed to train with Kami." He looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't care who you where supposed to train with Kakarot, I'm taking over. Unless you don't want to be training by the strongest person on this miserable planet?" He asked, a slight smirk coming to his face. The cloaked man stepped forwards, and put his hand on the young mans shoulders, reminding him of a few finer details he had neglected to mention, such as being the second strongest on the planet.

Vegeta however, just continued to stair forwards at Goku, who was now wide eyed.

"Really? You must be really strong then…but what do carrots have to do with anything?" Vegeta grew slightly annoyed, as was visible in his facial features, and spoke harshly.

"Not carrots, Kakarot you baka. That's your name!" Goku looked more confessed at this point, and stared at him for a few seconds.

"But my names Goku, how can I be Kakarot?" Vegeta stepped forwards at this point, and lifted Goku off the ground by the front of his shirt, and stared hard into his eyes.

"You dare mock your race by disregarding your name, and taking on that of a weak Earthling? What's the hell is wrong with you? Normally, I wouldn't waste my time worried about a worthless, 3rd class scum like you, but there are only five of us left alive! We are Saiya-jins Kakarot, never forget that!" He all but screamed in his face, pride beaming off of every word.

"But I'm not a Sayan, I'm from Earth…" Kakarot answered, confessed.

"Saiya-jin! You fool!" He yelled as he tossed him up, and then back handed him in the gut, knocking him halfway across the dome. He then raised his hand, and began charging a small blast, but hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you find it odd, Vegeta, that both he and the populace are both still alive. Surely one would have killed the other…" He said reasoning with him, planting a seed of truth in his mind.

"Unless he hit his head as a child…as has happened rather frequently during such missions." Vegeta finished, and lowered his had, now pitying the younger boy.

Never to have known he was part of a proud warrior race, never to have known the customs, the fighting, never to have known why he was so strong compared to others. Goku however, unaware of the conversation, managed to stand back up, blood dripping from his mouth, and with a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm glad…" He said across the dome. Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You really are strong…" He finished, and rushed at Vegeta. He threw everything he had at him. He swung at his face, jabbed at his ribs, and even tried to trip him, but Vegeta skillfully dodged everything, and eventually, grew board, yawned, and allowed a fist to connect with his forehead, but it didn't budge. He looked at the now panting Goku, and widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Oh, you're done? I guess it's my turn then." In less then a second, his fist was buried in Goku's stomach, and he dropped to his knees.

"Vegeta….I think you over did it a bit, maybe…" The cloaked man was cut off however, as Goku shakily rose to his feet and grinned.

"I've never…never been so glad. Some one…who can beat me like this. Some one I have no chance against…some one who can push me to my limits and beyond…" He began, and his arms locked together, and extended to his side, and he contorted his body, his body facing sideways, but is head still towards Vegeta.

"But, I'm not finished yet. Kame, Hame…." He began, as pure blue energy began to form in his hands, resting between his cupped palms. Vegeta eyes widened, in true surprise this time, and Goku, sensing his opportunity, thrust his hands forwards.

"HA!" He screamed, and the blast completely washed over Vegeta. After a few moments, Goku grew tired and released his beam. When it cleared however, Vegeta stood there, unphased, a smirk plastered on his face, and the majority of his clothing vaporized.

"You are a true Saiya-jin aren't you. I'll make a fine warrior out of you." He said as he took a step forwards and placed a hand on Goku shoulder, who in turn grinned.

"Thanks….but what is a Saiya-jin.?" He questioned innocently. Vegeta steps back, and sits down, gesturing for Goku to do the same.

"Kakarot, Saiya-jins are a race of proud warriors, whose sole drive is to grow stronger. We do this by fighting. So, in essence, we live for challenging fights. However, about 40 years ago, a tyrant by the name of Freiza, came to our planet, and agreed to give us technology if we agreed to serve him, as warriors. My father, seeking to stretch the might of the Saiya-jins across the universe, agreed, but he failed to look for any hidden agendas on Freiza's part. We Saiya-jins are ruthless fighters, ruthless killers. We where used to kill the inhabitants of planets to prepare them for sale to buyers. That's why you where sent here. Because that job is not done, and you are still alive, we assume you hit your head as a child. That would also explain why you are not an emotionless fighter. 20 years ago, however, that all changed. Freiza decided that we should get a far smaller share of the proceeds from each planet, and my father disagreed. When he tried to remove us from Freiza's services however, the tyrant proved how strong he was, and defeated my father, even in his transformed state."

Goku's eyes grew confessed once more., and Vegeta took notice.

"You don't know about the transformed state? When a Saiya-jin that has his tail looks at the full moon, he transforms into a monstrous ape, and his powers increases tenfold."

Goku sat in thought for a moment, then his eyes took on a look of realization, then sadness, as he realized what had happened to his grandfather. But immersed in this new history of himself, he decided to mourn later.

"Wow, if your father is as strong as you, Freiza must be very strong." Vegeta stared at him for a moment, for a second, about to make a boast, but then settling on the truth. After all, the boy needed to know what they where up against.

"He is. He's probably the strongest person in the universe now. Less than 15 years ago…Freiza destroyed our home planet, and with it, all but five of us. Kakarot, you, me, my body guard Nappa, and two others are all that survived. And now that lizards hunting us down, to wipe us out of existence." Vegeta finished.

"But why would he do that…why would he kill so many, if you where working for him?' Goku asked, confused, hurt, angry.

"Because Kakarot. He fears us. He fears the Super Saiya-jin." Goku's eyes grew wide in wonder. "What's a Super Saiya-jin?" Vegeta nearly fell over, but regained his composure.

"A Super Saiya-jin is a transformed state of the Saiya-jin far more powerful than even Oozuru. It's the perfect warrior, a warrior of unlimited powers….but there hasn't been one in nearly a million years. But his blood flows in my veins, and I will claim that title, erase Freiza from existence, and avenge my race!" Goku looks down, questioning himself, asking himself if he could reach a power like that. Then his mind settled on something Vegeta had said earlier.

"I have a brother? Wow, I hope he's strong…who was the other persons?" Vegeta smirked at him.

"I think they want to introduce themselves." "Kakarot." A voice said, and Goku looked up as the cloaked man pulled back his hood.

AN: So, that was the first chapter of my first fan fiction….ever. If you want to read any of my nonfiction, search for With my mind and go from there. Also, as you can tell, I desperately am in need of a beta. Well, what do you guys think? Question? Concerns? Also, do look in my profile before emailing me if you would, small note about that.)


	2. Chapter 2: Changes Begin

AN: Mostly, the reviews questions will be answered in the following chapter. If I leave any unanswered, and it looks like I will fail to answer them in the story, do feel free to ask. Peace.

The hood fell away, and Goku looked up. There before him was a man, that while older, looked exactly like him. He had a scared face, one on his left cheek and another running down and over one eye; the eye itself however was still intact. He grinned while he looked at Goku, and pulled out what looked to be a head piece with a lens. "Kakarot, this is a scouter, it measures a persons power." He explained as he fastened it over one of his eyes and hit a button. Symbols flashed on the display for a moment before finally coming to rest on one. "Hum…285…" He mumbled. Goku, ever curious looked up this strange man and asked "Wow…is that strong?" The man shook his head. "Well, for a hum, yes. A human has an average power of 5…though we did pick up a few oddities when we got here, there was actually a 260." Goku thought about things for a moment, and while not very good at math, decided that since the 5 had a 28 in front of it, and a human was at 5, he was 28 times more powerful than a human. Upon thinking about the second power he declared "That's Tenshinhan. He almost beat me the last time we fought." The man just nodded before continuing. "But for a Saiya-jin, its nothing. Vegeta over here has a power of 14,653, which is over 40 times yours." Goku at this point looked at Vegeta. "Wow, you must be the strongest person I know." Vegeta was about to boast that was so, but then shook his head instead and glanced at the man. "Actually, he is the strongest person you know. Last time he had me check he was at 21,000." He replied, annoyance in his voice. The man laughed. "But actually, Kakarot, your actually not to bad, considering the planet that you where sent to. And that human must be exceptional for his race, the equivalent of a Super Elite from Vegetasei." Upon seeing the confusion on Goku's face, "That's out home planet. But, enough. I haven't introduced my self yet. My name is Bardock, and Kakarot, I am your father."

Goku looked up at him surprised, but didn't deny the resemblance that even he could notice. "Father?" He question softly. "Yes Kakarot, I am your father, and I have come to prepare you for what lies ahead. We have gathered all the remaining Saiya-jins and are training to fight Frieza, to destroy him for the pain he's caused our race, and the destruction he's caused the Universe." Goku shook his head sadly. "Do we really have to kill him? Couldn't we just beat him and make him change?" Bardock studied his son for a second, surprised at how unsaiya-jin he was, and was about to reply, but Vegeta beat him to the punch. "There will be no forgiveness, no mercy. He destroyed our race! He crushed our pride! Kakarot, he will be destroyed!" "Vegeta." Bardock said calmly. "Enough. No Kakarot, that's not all. In your time here, protecting the planet… remember King Piccolo? You had to kill him to stop him, and Frieza makes Piccolo look like Santa Clause. No Kakarot, he has to be destroyed, nothing short of that will stop him." Goku hung his head in acceptance, but something came to him then. He held up his hand and began ticking off his fingers on one hand. He looked up, confused. "You said me, you, Nappa, and two others where Saiya-jins. One was my father, who's the other?" Bardock smiled down at his son. "The last one is another of our kin. His name is Raditz, and he's your brother." Goku looked up, a look of happiness in his eyes. "I really have a brother? And a father? Wow, is brother strong?" Bardock had a small look of pride in his eye. "Stronger than what he should be at least. He has a power of about 1,500. He should only be around 950 or so now." Goku thought for a moment. "Why should he only be something?" He said, referring to the powers.

"Because of the ranking system Kakarot. When you where born on Vegetasei, a measure of your birth power, and your DNA…sorry, the stuff that makes you, you, and assigns you a class, ranging from 4th class to Super Elite. Are family are third classes, which means we shouldn't grow to be very strong, 3,000 tops. But, I am the second strongest in recent history, second only to the late king Vegeta." He says, a look of no small pride on his face. "Yes Bardock, but the ranking system is either wrong, or it has been tampered with for your family specifically, but that doesn't mater much now that Vegetasei is gone." Vegeta actually had a nagging feeling that his grandfather and Kakarots where one and the same, but he would never admit it, not even to himself. "But we are becoming distracted. Currently, Nappa and Raditz are still serving in Freeza's services, supposedly looking for Vegeta, who has escaped with a mysterious man. They are training harder than ever. Normally, this would raise suspicion, and maybe some of Frieza's generals would fear this, but we learned a neat trick of hiding your power on a planet we once visited. So they are only showing what they would normally have. This planet is not controlled by any one. Actually, it so far out in the middle of no where that Frieza has turned a blind eye to it. He doesn't see it being worth wasting the full to get here. I had to pull some strings to get you to be sent here, and as the course of fate would have it, the only other people that knew you where here, along with the records, where destroyed with Vegetasei, so we are safe for the time being. Kakarot, we will be staying on this planet during our training. We're just ah…going to need some place to stay."

Goku looks at him for a moment, absorbing everything that he has said, and upon realizing that he not only is going to get a lot stronger, but that his father and Vegeta are going to be staying here, grins a large Son grin. "We can stay at Grandpa's house, but it's too small…" He thinks about it. At this point, Kami speaks up after a long period of silence. "Goku, I think you know a young woman who would be more than happy to help with the situation." Goku looks over at him. "Bulma!" He says happily. Kami nods at the young Saiya-jin. "Your Kami only had a brief time to tell me of your adventures, mainly the fight against King Piccolo. Who is this Bulma you speak of?" Bardock asks curiously. "She's my oldest friend; she came to my house a few years ago and started me on my adventures! She's really smart…but can be noisy at times." Bardock nods at this, and also decides that she must have sufficient wealth if she would be to help them with there housing problem. One thing bothered him however. "Why did she come to your house?" Goku looked up at him. "She came looking for the Dragon Ba…" He noticed a strange look from Kami, basically stating don't say any thing, but being Goku, who knows nothing of subtleties, decides Kami just needs a nap or something old people do. "She came looking for the Dragon Balls." Bardock quickly looked over to Kami in surprise. "The Namekian Dragon Balls of legend? I should have asked you about that…but I thought they were just a legend…yes; they will help greatly with the fight against Frieza. Where can I find them?"

Kami looks at him and sighs. "I'm afraid you can't use them for another few years. They have been used to often these past years and need time for the negative energy generated with each wish to dissipate." Bardock looks disappointed, Vegeta looks interested, as he has no idea what Dragon Balls are, and Goku's stomach rumbles. He rubs it and looks up. "Heh, I'm hungry." At this Bardock and Vegeta's stomach rumbles as well. "I will have…" Kami begins, but Goku cuts him off. "Let's go to Bulma's! She has lots of food!" Bardock nods, and gestures towards Vegeta to follow them, and they watch as Goku walks to the edge of the platform. "Nimbus!" He yells loudly, and Bardock and Vegeta looked on confused, then humored as a little yellow cloud flies to Goku and he climes on. "Um…I can't hold both of you…and I'm the only one I know who can ride nimbus…should I take one and come back?" He asks, trying to work it out in his mind. Vegeta and Bardock exchange glances before floating a few feet off the ground. Goku just smiles. "Mr. Tenshinhan can do that to." At that, he begins flying off, and the other two, while not out ran, are actually surprised at the speed of the little cloud.

It takes them about an hour to get to what could be considered a large city, at least on this planet, and Goku leads them to a massive building. Vegeta takes it in, and decides that, compared to the other houses, this must be a palace, and this Bulma must either be a queen or a princess. Bardock reaches similar conclusions, but sticks with princess because he knows a queen wouldn't be out traveling with his son. As they are about to land, a large blue beam shoots out from behind of the building, and Goku circles around back. A man dressed in the same Gi as Goku stands there, ands outstretched in the pose of the Kamehameha. Long, almost Saiya-jin hair falls down to his shoulders, and resists the breeze with a stiffness to almost match Vegeta's. Goku grins and jumps off his cloud, running to the man. "Yamcha!" He yells happily. "Wow, you've gotten stronger in the short time since I've seen you!" Yamcha smiles back and rubs Goku's head. "Not nearly as strong as you though…but seriously, good job Goku, thanks for saving the world. You did well." Goku, if possible, grins even wider. "So why are you here?" Both ask each other simultaneously. "I'm here because Bulma demanded I spend at least a few days with her before I leave to train. I'm setting off later to day actually." Yamcha answers. "I'm here for food…and to get Bulma to build me a bigger house." Yamcha laughs at this. "Why, is Chi-Chi finally making you marry her?" Goku looks at him confused. "No, she hasn't brought me that yet. But if I need a bigger house, it must be really big!" Goku exclaims happily. Yamcha just smiles and shakes his head. 'You have no idea kid' He thinks to himself. "No, I need a house because my dads and Vegeta are going to be staying with me." Yamcha looks at him. "Oh ok, you dad and…." He trails off as it sinks in. "YOUR DAD!" He literally screams in surprise. About this time, the former desert bandit finally notices the two people that where standing behind Goku, and immediately decides which is Goku's father.

He just looks at him and nods slightly. "You've got a really great kid here." He manages to stammer out still in shock. "He's the strongest guy in the world…next to Kami…" Bardock just nods his head, not wanting to explain Kakarots not from this world. "You baka. With us here he is just another weakling, like every one else on this pathetic planet." Vegeta snaps. Yamaha's surprise dissipates at this point, and is replaced by anger. "Take that back." He says softly, as he settles into his fighting stance. "It's the truth." Vegeta states simply, and just looks at him. Goku looks up worriedly. "Yamcha…you don't want to do this…he's really strong." Yamcha just looks down at the young Goku. "Don't worried, I'll be fine." He says, and rushes at Vegeta, yelling a familiar phrase, at least to Goku. "Wolf fang fist!" He yells, and lands the blow directly in Vegeta's face, and while it manages to tilt his head. A few beeping sounds are heard behind him. "Well Bardock, what's the reading on this guy?" Vegeta asks without moving in the least. "187. Not bad for a human…his attack was actually at 218, if Kakarot took it, it would have actually done damage." Vegeta just smirks. "I fought a race with a technique similar to that once….but I'm far out of your league." He says, as his tail snaps Yamcha across the face, sending him flying through the wall of Bulma's house. Unfortunately for the three there, this angers the woman who no one had noticed come out. "AGHH! How dare you? You just put a whole in my wall, who do you think you are!" She questions angrily. "I don't think woman, I know. I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins, and these." He gestures at Bardock and Goku. "Are my loyal subjects." Prince? Both Goku and the woman question at the same time. The woman however says nothing, and instead her gaze falls on the tails around the two Saiya-jins. "Bulma!" Goku yells, and runs over to her. "Did you miss me?" She rubs his head, not taking her eyes off Vegeta. "Yeah kido… you weren't supposed to be back for a few years. You where supposed to be…wait, that not Kami is it?" She asks, surprise flashing in her eyes. "No you stupid onna, I am not you weak pathetic Kami, I am Vegeta, Prince of the planet Vegetasei."

Bardock grunts and Bulma's gaze falls on him, and noticing the resemblance to Goku puts two and two together. "Or you would be if it still existed. Now you're just Prince over us, Vegeta." Bardock reminds him. A small look of disappointment shows in Vegeta's features before vanishing quickly. Goku's stomach rumbles at this point and all of them gaze over at it. "If you would allow us Maim, we would be more than happy to explain things over a small meal." Bulma's mind however translates that as. "In return for the information, we demand a meal fit to feed a large army." She just sighs and gestures towards the house.

A few hours later four people where sitting around a table. Bulma was sitting back, apparently in deep thought. Vegeta and Bardock where making idle chit chat, and occasionally Goku joined in and actually leaned something. Eventually, Bulma came around. "I know you where hungry, but I doubt that's the reason you're here. Goku, are you looking for the dragon radar?" Goku looked up from the cake he was snaking on. "No, I want you to make Grandpa's house bigger." Bulma smiled. "Is that all? I can have that taken care of in a few days. You guys can stay here until then if you want..." Bardock looked between Goku, who was eating again, and Vegeta, who just shrugged. "That would be fine miss." Bulma blushed slightly. "There's no reason to call me miss, Bulma will do fine." Bardock nodded his head. Eventually Goku finished devouring what was left of his food, and moved his dish over to the mountain of them on the table, and Bulma led them up to there rooms. Goku and Bardock got one together, as she wanted to give them time to get to know each. Vegeta was a prince, and while he was a pain in the ass, royalty was royalty, so she showed him to the proper room. As he entered, he gazed around, mildly impressed at what a planet like Earth had provided him, but didn't show it. Eventually he turned back to her. Inwardly she grinned, figuring she had just scored some major points with this hot guy. Ass or not, he was still hot. "It will do woman, though I am accustom to better. Now, unless you're waiting to tend to my needs, I need to get some rest." Bulma stared at him for a second, the words beginning to break down her original thoughts before finally realization set in. "Why you royal pain in the ass! This is the royal suit! You're sleeping better than me!" She snapped at him. "Yes, and there's a problem with that? I hear pig sties are very nice, once you're used to them." He retorted. "You would know." She said with a sly grin. "Yes, I suppose I would. I did walk through your kitchen after all. I knew a princess wouldn't have anything to do with that clown. What are you, a maid? A well paid one mind you but…" He trailed off, inwardly smirking as he watched her fume. "I'll have you know I am the daughter of Doctor Briefs, and a genius in my own right. What the hell would you know you Neanderthal!" She screamed at him. He just shrugged his shoulders, as if saying, "And that means what to me?" and yawned. "Now woman, unless you're planning on tending to my needs, I need to get some sleep."

Bulma blushed slightly, not quite sure what he meant by that, but assuming it was at least a reference to something vulgar, before slapping him and storming out, slamming the door in the process. Out side, she clutched her hand. "Of all the nerve…that baka…but didn't he call me a princess?" She wondered, knowing he hadn't said it directly, but it was there none the less. In the room, Vegeta just stood there and smirked. 'Woman…you're almost a Saiya-jin….and since there are none left, that means you will be mine.'

In the morning, every one awoke, and, upon smelling breakfast cooking, the Saiya-jins stormed down stairs, almost tripping over each other getting to the table. "You guys should really learn some manners. I'm glad my parents are on vacation, this would be a mess to explain." She thought the last part out loud, and had the cooking robots place the food on the table. "Try to eat with some…" She was cut off as the Saiya-jins dived into their food, Goku spattering his, and Vegeta and Bardock, while eating just as fast, not wasting a drop. "So what do you guys plan to do today?" Bulma asked, making conversation. "Well, me and dad decided to get Tenshinhan, Krillan, and Yamcha. We're going to all train together to fight Frieza." Vegeta stopped eating at that point, and his head snapped in Bardock's direction. "Nani! I never agreed to that! What do we need a bunch of worthless human for?" Bardock stopped eating, and after wiping his mouth looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, think thing through. Despite not being a Saiya-jin, this Tenshinhan has a power almost equal to that of Kakarot. While I doubt him or the other earthlings will be able to fight Frieza, we may be able to get them ready for at least Zarbon and Dadoria, maybe even the Ginue Force." Vegeta shook his head, but didn't argue. After all, at the very least they would make good cannon fodder he thought. After another few minutes, they finished, and stood to go. "Oh yeah, Goku, I decided instead of hiring some people to build you a new house, I'm just going to make you a capsule house. Now, while I'm going have to make it special to house three…" She was cut off by Vegeta. "Five woman, two more may be coming later on. Depending on how things work out." "Its Bulma! BUL-MA! And fine! I'll make it for five!" She screamed at him, before turning back to Goku. "I'll have it ready for you in a few hours little guy, I'm also going to make it big enough for the three humans to." She said sweetly. Vegeta crossed his arms acrossed his chest and Bardock, chuckling followed after. 'The joys of youth' He thought to himself.

Goku smiled at Bulma and followed them out. "So, which fool to recruit first?" A comment obviously belonging to Vegeta. "Well, I think we should probably recruit what was his name…Yamcha, first, seeing how he's the closest." Bardock said, pointing in a direction. "And just how do you know that?" Vegeta questioned. "Simple. He has been watching us from that house ever since he left." And the other two looked that direction, and noticed that Yamcha was in fact looking out a window from a house across the street. "He's looking out for the woman no doubt." "Lotta good he could do." Vegeta snorted. "Just because he was worried about her is no reason to get mad Vegeta." Vegeta looked over at the younger Saiya-jin. "Shove it Kakarot." Goku looked around. "Shove what where?" Vegeta just sighed and looked back towards Yamcha. Vegeta almost disappeared from sight, turning into a blur that disappeared through the houses front door with a loud smash. And, seconds later, a very shocked Yamcha shattered through the glass, and spinning through the air like a ungraceful top eventually came to crash to the ground, and after bouncing a few times came to rest in front of Goku and Bardock. Goku half way smiled down at him, and Bardock just shook his head, and reached a hand down and picked the dazed man up. "There is a great evil out there, and we are going to train you to help us fight it." He said broadly, as if having given the same speech a thousand times before. "Uhh…mommy?" Yamcha replied in a daze.

Bardock looked down at Goku as Vegeta got back. "I think that's a yes." Goku grinned up at him. Bardock then tossed the man over his shoulder. "Alright, who's next?" He asked. "Um…how about Krillan? Last time I saw him, he was dead." Bardock, being the cunning warrior he was, quickly put two and two together, Vegeta, while clever as well, had never heard of the Dragon Balls, and thus just wrote it off as part of Kakarots simpleness. "Yes, that's fine. We'll save the strong one for last, I'm assuming your friend was the 215." Bardock said, a statement rather than a question. He began to float in the air, and Vegeta quickly followed suit. Goku called his nimbus, and the cloud quickly responded. "Now, where would he be?" Bardock said as he moved his hand towards his scouter. "Roshi's place." Goku said, flying in that direction. Bardock shrugged and followed, as did Vegeta.

Not long after, the small group arrived at Roshi's island, and saw the small monk outside, practicing his Katas. Bardock sat down first, and Krillan looked up from his training. "Goku! You've gotten…taller, and why are you lugging Yamcha around?" The small guy asked questionably. "I'm not Kakarot, I'm his father, and I'm recruiting people to help me fight a great evil" He said simply. Vegeta and Goku landed at this point, and Vegeta looked down at the small warrior. "I refuse." Vegeta stated. "But Vegeta, he's good, I promise!" Goku whined. "Fine Kakarot, if he can land one hit on me, we'll bring him along. Lets go baldy." Vegeta said as he floated into the air. Krillan just looked up at him. "What's wrong baldy, can't even fly?" Vegeta laughed. "Come on, he's a waste of our time. Lets go." Krillan turned to Goku. "He's really strong Krillan, you wont be able to hit him in a fight." He said softly. "I wouldn't be able to hit him in a fight." Bardock looked over to him. "And don't forget, he's arrogant as hell. Use that if you can." Vegeta continued to laugh at the small warrior, unaware of the conversation. Finally, he looked down as a yell of "Kaizan!" Filled the air, and a yellow disk came flying and him. Vegeta merely smirked and batted it away. "Is that all you have? A shiny disk?" Krillan looked up dejectedly, but he quickly grinned, as he noticed a long cut bleeding on Vegeta's left arm. "Vegeta!" Bardock called up. "It looks like he will be going after all." Vegeta looked down questing, but then noticed the blood dripping of his arm. He scowled down. "I'll grant you this, it was creative, but it wont work twice! If we ever fight again, I warn you not to use it again." Bardock shook his head, but knew Vegeta was right. After being hit by an attack that could actually kill him, Vegeta had probably already came up with a basic plan to beat it next time, not to mention began to figure out how to duplicate it.

As far as people he knew, Vegeta's battle tactics was second only to his own. Though in reality, they where about to meet a man who's battle skills rivaled his own. After spending a bit discussing the situation with Krillan, and Goku learning that Roshi was away at a local bikini competition, they set out to find Tenshinhan. Bardock and Vegeta flew, and Goku held Krillan on the nimbus. Now, this time they had to really on Bardock's scouter as Tenshinhan's training left him located somewhere in a mountain range. A rather large mountain range. However thanks to the scouter, it took them three short hours to find Ten, and upon landing, where briskly greeted by him, and a short white midget. "Relax Choatzu, its Goku, and I'm assuming friends?" He directed the question act Goku. "Now this one baldy, he looks like a warrior. Still just a human, but more of a fighter than you I'm sure." Krillan just ignored him and looked back to Ten and Goku. "Yeah, we're gathering all the strong fighters in the world. Were going to train to fight a great evil called Freezer." Goku said, and Vegeta laughed in his head, not bothering to correct him. "I'll give you the same proposition as the short one. If you can hit me once, you can train with us." At this point, Ten knew that Vegeta was far, far stronger and faster than him, but he also wasn't at full power, was cocky due to the difference of power, and knew that because no one aside from him and Choatzu could actually fly, wouldn't be expecting it. So before Vegeta even finished, Ten leapt into the air, and spreading his fingers and placing his hand on the side of his head preformed the Solar Flare technique. Vegeta and Bardock, as Goku and Krillan knew what that attack was and had shielded there eyes before the blast, yelled out in pain. There where noises of a few scuffles, and as the light died down, Vegeta stood in the middle of the field, with four unconscious Tenshinhans around him. "He passes." Vegeta said simply, and walked back to the group. "Why?" Bardock asked, taking the scene in.

"Because Bardock, he's as cunning a warrior as you or I. He was prepared for something when we landed, some how sensing us before we arrived. In preparation, somehow he split himself into four. That would explain why his power was only 65 on your scouter, while we just assumed he was weakened because of training, and the other three hid their power. He knew that I vastly outclassed him, and the second the challenge was issued, he leapt into the air, and fired off that technique. He knew I would still be prepared for him to dive at me, and I admit that not only did I not prepare for the split ability, I also did not count on him being able to fly. I heard one come from behind and assumed he had managed to make it there, however, when a turned and knocked that one unconscious, he kicked me in the back, while another one flew in and smashed me in the throat. I knocked that one away with a kick, and simultaneously elbowed the one behind, assuming he had managed to get back up, and his little friend was helping. However, while I was off balance, the last managed a sweep attack that knocked me off my feet and to the ground. Yes Bardock, not only did he hit me, but had I been any where under 1,000 power, he would have killed me. This is not a warrior to be underestimated. We will train him." Bardock nodded his approval, while Goku and Krillan looked on in wonder. They knew Ten was powerful, but they had never known he was so skilled. Bardock, after thinking over the situation, picked up three of the bodies, and placed them on top of the last. There was a small flash of light, and one unconscious man remained. Bardock picked this one up as well. "Alright, that's all of them, lets go back to your friend." Goku nodded and climbed on nimbus, helping Krillan on as well. They all flew back to Bulma's, that Bardock now noticed had a large logo that said Capsule Corporation on the side.

They landed out front, and Bulma ran out to meet them, handing Goku a capsule as she arrived. "There you go. You'll find everything you guys will need in there." Vegeta looked from the capsule, to Bulma, to the capsule, and finally back to Bulma, looking at her like she was crazy. "I thought you where stupid, but insane? You expect all of us to live in this tiny little capsule! What's wrong with you?" Bulma just smirked at him and pulled another one out, throwing it to the ground. In a burst of smoke, a small house now rested on the ground. Vegeta looked wide eyed, but didn't say anything. "Anything else, Vege?" She asked. "Woman…I'm warning you, don't call me that." Vegeta said angrily. "Why Vege?" "Forget it woman. We are going, now." Vegeta said, with princely authority. The others just shrugged and followed after, Goku taking up the lead. Eventually, they all arrived at a small clearing, with an old, traditional house resting there. Goku pulled out the capsule, and through it in the middle of the clearing. In a massive burst of smoke, a huge capsule house appeared. In wonder, the group ventured in, finding a huge kitchen and dinning room, a freezer room with enough food to last even the Saiya-jins nearly 2 years, along with huge bedrooms, and finally, a large Dojo type room, complete with swords, mats, and paper walls. Every one decided that Bulma was a true genius, and Vegeta was once again proved to that she would make a good mate.

Meanwhile, high above the clouds, at Kami's Palace, The black genie arrived on a flying carpet, with a small green boy on the back. Sitting down, the boy quickly jumped off, and looked up at the aged Namek that walked out to great them. "Hello Piccolo, I am Kami, and, in a way, I am your father." The little Namek looked up at him, and while not running to him, he did not run away either.


	3. Chapter 3: Tenkachi Budokai

An: Yeah, I know Tenshinhan won in Dragon Ball, but in my AU, things worked out slightly different. It's going to be shown in a flash back or something whenever I feel that it would be appropriate to put it in, but as it's not a big deal, I'll go ahead and explain. Ten could feel Bardock and Vegeta coming from space, and knew that nothing in the world even came close to comparing to that power. He had no idea how long it would take them to get there, so he conserved as much energy as possible, and eventually Goku won with a lot less difficulty than he normally would have had. And ways, thanks for the review, and on with the next chapter. Um, oh yeah, forgot last chapter. Hut hum…

Disclaimer: I, Lee, henceforth referred to as Celendil, claim absolutely no rights to any thing in the Dragon Ball universe. All rights and reservations belong to Akira, TOEI, and Funi. All characters introduced thus far belong to those mentioned above. This story is not meant as a means to make money, and as such is not available for sale or other paid distribution. Also, all other characters mentioned in this chapter and future chapters unless otherwise noted belong to some one other than me.

Now, on with the story….

A loud ringing sounded through the large house, followed by a loud groan. The shrill ring came from a small clock sitting on a bedside table, and was quickly silenced as a muscular arm tapped on a Capsule Corp logo that marked the top. "Snooze activated." Bulma's voice came from the mechanism. "For the third time." She continued amusement in her voice. The logo opened, and a small cylinder rose, and turned to face the man, who had rolled over so that his back was to it. A loud yelp soon followed as a small blue burst of electricity nailed him in the back. He quickly jolted up, a few minor curses flying. Yes, Yamcha was quite sick of being woken up that way. But at the same time, he appreciated being woken up. Living with the guys, every day was a martial artist dream. In the past three years, Bardock had proven to be a very skillful instructor, and it quickly became obvious where Goku got his abilities. Surprisingly, Vegeta had also been quite adept at training others, and had a surprisingly large reservoir of skills for his age, though Yamcha would never admit it to his face. Between the two of them, he and his fellow warriors had defiantly become much stronger than they ever would have on their own. Bardock had taken on the role of father surprisingly well, and Goku had actually grown fond of being called by his Saiya-jin name, at least by those of his race. The rest of them continued to call him Goku, and he didn't mind that either. Yamcha rubbed his eyes, and took a few moments to change into his Gi. He had stuck to the same one all these years, wanting to keep a reminder of his old master, Roshi, around. Call him nostalgic, but. He whipped an arm across his eyes, attempting to wake himself up a bit, and ventured out. Unfortunately for him, he had only over slept for 15 minutes, but these days that was more than enough time to miss out on breakfast. His stomach rumbled and he sighed. He'd have to wait till lunch.

He walked down a long hallway and emerged in the lobby of the house and turned left, heading down another hallway and arriving at a large pair of double doors. He reached out a hand and opened one, and stepped in. "No no Kakarot, like this!" He heard Vegeta snap, and looked over to see him teaching Goku yet another fighting style. Goku had grown quite a bit the last few years, coming to resemble Bardock more and more each day. While he didn't have the older warriors battle hardened eyes, the rest of him was almost a spitting image. He had traded in his old outfit for one of the same style, but it was red, with a black undershirt. On the front, he had kept Master Roshi's symbol, but on the back he had traded in for the symbol representing his family, to honor his Saiya-jin heritage. Vegeta had kept his Blue Muscle tee, having actually become fond of it. "You're getting the hang of it Krillan." He looked over to the right to see Ten and Krillan sitting locust style, meditating. Krillan had followed Goku as far as his Gi was concerned, but where Goku had switched symbols, Krillan had kept his the same. Ten had switched from his green suit to a blue one, with a black belt. It was odd. Tenshinhan could gain as much out of meditation as he could physical training. He had tried to teach the others, but no one had the same affinity as he did. So while the rest of them spent the majority of there time training Ten split his equally between training and meditation. Currently, judging by the way Krillan was slightly floating off the ground; he had finally started to get the hand of flying. Hearing talking, but not being able to make it out, he turned his head to see Choatzu talking to Bardock near the back. Choatzu had kept his original outfit. Bardock had switched from his robe to a Gi of similar style to Goku's. His chosen colors was a Black Gi with a grey undershirt. He was fond of the Gi, having decided that it allowed for the most maneuverability, perhaps save Vegeta's outfit.

It had become quickly obvious once they arrived the Choatzu would not be able to keep up with them. Well, at least not physically. So he did his best to help out by keeping the place clean, cooking, and teaching Bardock, and any one who wanted to learn, stuff about Earths history. While he wasn't doing that however, the little guy spent his time meditating and practicing his psychic abilities. He had become quite proficient at them over the years. He glanced around the room, and thought how well they had it here. Any martial artists dream. Funding wasn't a problem. They hadn't wanted to take much charity from Bulma, but they discovered that Goku's prize money from the Tenkachi Budokai was more than enough, even when you where trying to feed three Saiya-jins. Speaking of the tournament, he noticed that they really weren't training very had, and with Saiya-jins, that's all it took for him to realize something was up, and that's why he remembered the Budokai. The 23rd one was coming up…well, today actually. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced over to see Goku. "Glad you could join us Yamcha!" He grinned, and Yamcha quickly realized every ones eyes had settled on him, all 13 of them. "Sorry, I over slept, when are we going to the tournament?" He asked sheeply. "We were just leaving, be glad you woke up, we would have left without you." Vegeta said coldly. _As if I had much choice. _Yamcha thought to himself, but was never the less grateful to Bulma, even though they weren't on speaking terms at the moment. Warriors paradise or not, they had taken a few days breaks to go out and do something every once in a while, and it was on one of these breaks that something happened…but Yamcha didn't want to even think about it. Quickly coming out of his thoughts, he stepped to the side, allowing the other warriors to exit, and fell to the back, walking along side Bardock. "Are you and Vegeta planning on entering?" He asked curiously. He knew he probably didn't have a chance at winning any ways, but he was curious as to if Goku or Ten did. Yes, it was very surprising. All of them had grown stronger by quite a bit, but Ten was some how keeping on par with even Goku. Bardock had held of on using the scouter, and was waiting until the tournament to do so.

Bardock and Vegeta, while growing, where not going nearly as fast as the others, not really having any one to train with aside from each other, and when one wasn't busy teaching, the other one was. "No, we're not. I decided I just wanted to watch and see how you all had grown, and with me not in it, Vegeta had seen little reason to participate." Yamcha raised a brow at this. Vegeta wasn't joining just to humiliate them all? Upon reaching the outdoors, he noticed all the others where already flying away. Krillan seemed to have gotten the hang of it, and was along side Goku, apparently talking. Yamcha nodded towards Bardock, and flew after them, and Bardock took up position near Vegeta. "You know he's going to catch you eventually, right Vegeta?" Bardock asked him quietly. "Yes Bardock, I realize this. Why do you think I've spent so much time training him and three eyes? I know eventually they will be able to give me a challenge, and then I can grow at a decent rate. Aside from you, no one on this planet can give me a good fight. I'm looking forwards to Kakarot giving me one." Vegeta replied. This would have shocked any one else, save Bardock. He knew that a Saiya-jin lived for battle more than anything else, and he knew Vegeta was lacking what he needed to truly grow; A rival. Mostly idle chit chat was made from this point on, and eventually they arrived at the Tenkachi Budokai. A few people looked at them funny as they had just flown in, but the group ignored them and walked up to the registration desk. "Name?" The registration monk asked, looking up at the eldest Saiya-jin. Jeststuring towards Goku. "Gok.." He was cut off as Goku spoke up. "Um…father, would you mind if I honored you in this by using my Saiya-jin name?" Bardock grinned at him. "Yes. Make that Kakarot." He said, turning back to the monks. He then pointed out each of the group and introduced them. Choatzu had opted to sit this one out as well. After everyone had been signed up, they where shown into a waiting room. Bardock whispered something to Choatzu, and he nodded at the Saiya-jin. Oddly enough, when the drawing happened, every one was placed in different sections, and none would run into each other during the preliminaries.

Things where actually pretty uneventful for the most part. Goku had to fight a previous champion, but his only real challenge was not hurting him on accident. Yamcha had an easy time with a bunch of new comers. Ten was faced up against his old trainer, and even though there was some cheating involved, Ten easily dispatched him Krillan was the only one that came across anything of particular notice. "Krillan." Ten said, approaching him before he stepped up to his next challenge. "Be careful, this guys strong." Krillan looked at him, unsure. "But I don't feel anything." Ten just looked down at the shorter warrior. "That's because he's hiding his power." Krillan was now a bit confused. "Then how can you tell he's strong?" "Because, I can sense hidden powers." He said, pointing to his third eye. "I can't tell you exactly how strong, but he would defiantly be somewhere in mine or Goku's league." Krillan gulped. "Just be careful alright?" He asked the small monk, and then walked away. Krillan had to admit, he was a little scared, but, he would give it his best. He climbed into the ring, and settled into a fighting stance. A large, fat, monk stepped into the ring, and gestured towards Krillan. "You ready?" He asked. "Yeah." Krillan managed to stammer out. "And you?" The clocked figure nodded. "Then begin." He said as he stepped from the ring. Krillan decided the best course of action was to attack fast, and hopefully catch the stronger warrior of guard. He vanished from sight, leaving an after image behind. The clocked figure raised an arm to the side of his head, and blocked a vicious kick from the small warrior, and then slid his arm down his leg quickly, and enhancing it with Ki, cracked Krillan in the ribs, sending him flying. His body came quickly down to the ground, and bounced once, but the second time he came down, he focused his energy into his hand and knee, and placing them on the tile of the arena managed to skid to a halt. Snapping his head up, he suddenly did a back flip, narrowly avoiding a sweeping kick from the other fighter, and while he was at the peak of his jump, released a small but powerful Ki blast that caught the other warrior in the face with a small explosion. As Krillan landed, he looked up, and was suddenly terrified. There, looking down at him, unharmed, was the Demon King Piccolo.

The green terror grinned at him, and holding out his hands, took advantage of the young monks shock to blow him out of the ring with a shock wave of energy. Krillan landed on his back, but was surprisingly unharmed. He stood and brushed himself off, and casting a glance at the Demon, took off to Goku, who was standing to the side of the ring, having watched the fight. "Gok.." Krillan was cut off as Goku patted him on the back, hard. "Good job buddy, wow, you've really improved!" Krillan smiled. "Thanks…but wait!" He suddenly remembered the situation at had. "What about Piccolo?" Goku just smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm really looking forwards to fighting him! It'll be great to see how strong he's become!" Krillan just sweat dropped. That was Goku for you. "Besides Krillan, are you forgetting? No mater how strong he is, we've got Vegeta and Father; he can't do anything to them." Krillan looked up, VERY relived. "Oh yeah, I forgot! This is great, you can have a challenge, and we don't have to worry about Piccolo trying to take over the world!" Goku grinned down at him. "Exactly.." Suddenly, an announcement blared over the noise of the area. "Would Kakarot please report two ring 3? You are late for your match." "Ops. Gotta go." He said quickly and took off through the crowed. Krillan followed after. It took him a few minutes to get through the crowed, but when he finally did, what he saw shocked him. Goku was dodging punches and kicks from a surprisingly hot woman, who seemed rather upset. Goku on the other hand just seemed confused. Krillan also noticed Vegeta standing to the side of the ring, sipping a root beer. Yes, during his time thus far, Vegeta had become addicted to root beer. And pizza. And to make maters worse, only A&W root bear would do.

Naturally, if any one said anything about him hogging to root beer, there was hell to pay, so they usually left him alone. The one thing that they had all agreed on however, was to NEVER question Vegeta about him taking an hour out of his training to catch a soap opera. The only time any one had done that had been Yamcha, and they had to rush him to Korin's Tower for a Senzu bean. No, no one ever talked about Vegeta's Soaps. "You promised!" A scream rang out from the girl, startling Krillan from his thoughts. "What are you talking about?" Goku quickly said, dodging a kick to the groin. This continued on for a few minutes, until finally Goku scoped the woman up in a bear hug. "Now, do you care to tell me what you're mad at me for?" He asked innocently. "You…you promised to marry me!" She sobbed out, and started to cry. At this point, Krillan's mouth fell open, Vegeta spit his drink out, and Bardock, who had joined the a few moments ago, raised an eye brow. "Chi Chi?" He questioned. The woman cried a little louder. "Yeah, I was wondering why you never brought that to me. It sounds really tasty though." Chi Chi stopped crying and looked up at him. "You…you thought it was food?" Goku looked down at her confused. "Its not?" "No, its not. There's a bride, and a groom, and all there friends are there, and then…" Goku interrupted at this point. "You mean it's a party! YAY!" He yelled out happily. "I promise I'll get married to you after the tournament, ok?" He asked, and swinging her around happily at the thought of a party with a lot of food, accidentally let go, sending the woman out of the ring, where she laid, dazed.

"Goku's getting marred?" Krillan asked no one in particular. Every one else was just too shocked to say anything. "Well, that's a surprising twist to the tournament ladies and gentlemen. World Champion, Son Go…err, Kakarot, well be wed to Chi Chi, daughter of the Ox king, following the tournament! Also, on a more serious note, that concludes the preliminaries. The primaries will begin shortly. Would all fighters participating please head to the waiting area? Thank you." A familiar voice boomed over an intercom system. All the warriors walked to the waiting area, and after a little talking, Krillan was allowed to come with them. They stood around for awhile, the veteran fighters making idle chit chat about previous tournaments. Eventually, a familiar, blond headed, sunglasses wearing man appeared through a door way, and stepped up in front of a marker board and sat what looked to be a bingo machine down on the table beside him. "Would Son Goku step up?" He asked, and after twisting the handle on the machine for a few seconds, allowed Goku to reach in. "Number 2!" He said proudly. The man marked it on the board with a black marker. "Um…a little cheap isn't it?" Krillan commented. "Yeah…. Repairs and such from last time, and we're conserving money incase we have to make more this time." Krillan just nodded, understanding. Every one eventually went up and drew a number, and the fighting order was determined.

Spike Yamcha Ma Shin Tenshinhan

Vs Vs Vs Vs

Kakarot Shikamaru Naruto Ed

"Would Spike and Kakarot please step into the ring?" The announcer's asked through the microphone. Goku walked out, the see the other man already waiting on him. It was a tall, lanky man, who sported hair so black it was a greenish color. 'I wonder why he's here?' Bardock wondered to himself. The man settled into a fighting stance, and Goku did the same. Bardock placed the small scouter over one eye, and pressed a button. Symbols flashed across, and finally rested on one. "He's been training." He said to no one in particular. "1,889, not bad at all." He turned to rest it on Goku. "1,890?" He asked curiously. "Oh, he must be matching his opponent to get a better fight." Krillan spoke up from the side. Ten remained silent, but knew Goku was holding back quite a bit. "And, begin!" The announcer, well, announced. The circled each other for a few seconds, and the Spike attacked with a kick at Goku's sternum, followed by one towards the knee. Goku twisted to the side to avoid the first, and leapt over the second, the man smirked, and taking advantage of the fact Goku's maneuverability was severely limited in the air, kicked out. Goku dove to the ground, using his ability to fly to shock his opponent, and struck him in the chest with an open palm, sending him flying back. As the man hit the ground, he rolled, and landed on his feet, just in time to side step a punch to the face from Goku. Goku had slightly extended himself to much on the punch, having been sure of a hit, and had left himself off balance, as the man quickly took advantage of, using a leg sweep to knock him off his feet, and then raising both hands above his head, hammered him to the ground, where had landed with a thud on his back, and stopped moving. "one…two….three…four….five…six…." The announcer started, and Spike circled Goku, looking down on him, surprised he had gone down so easily. "Seven, eight, nine."

Suddenly, Goku's eyes snapped open, and he leapt to his feat, dropping quickly to a crouch to avoid a punch to the face, and in a flash brought his hands into Spike's chest. "HA!" he yelled, releasing a relatively weak beam into his chest. While it wasn't powerful enough to hurt him, it did lift him off the ground and carry him a little distance before he rolled off of it, and stood up, brushing himself off. "You are a good fighter…shall we continue?" He asked settling back into his stance. He was interrupted before rushing at Goku however, as the announcer tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed down. He looked, and then sweat dropped. "Looks like you when." He said, and Goku smiled, seeing that Spike had landed outside the ring. "And the winner is, Son..er, Kakarot!" Everyone cheered loudly, and no one noticed as Spike slipped out through the cloud, and a small ship rose into the sky a few minutes later. Well, no one aside from Bardock that is. Ten also noticed, but ignored it. Eventually, Goku walked back in, and a minute later.

"Would Yamcha and Shikamaru please step into the ring?" Yamcha walked out and stepped on to the tile, just as he heard gasps from the crowed. Turning around, he saw a boy, no older than 13, walking towards him. He was wearing a green vest looking this with white sleeves, and he had a blue forehead protector with the symbol for Leaf tied on his left arm. He walked to the edge of the ring, mumbling something about stupid Naruto dragging him into this, and jumped out, walking over to, surprisingly Bulma. Stopping, he pulled out a large balloon from one of his pockets, and blew it up. On the front of the balloon was a large picture of a boy with blonde hair, whiskers, and a huge grin giving a peace sign. He handed the balloon to her. "Hold this, please." He stated more than asked, and jumped back into the ring, taking up a position just opposite of Yamcha, though a little to the left. Yamcha absentmindedly compensated, adjusting to make them directly a crossed from one another, which also placed him under the balloon's shadow. Every one was questioning what happened, but just shrugged. Shikamaru settled into an odd stance. "And, Begin!" The announcer shouted, and Yamcha rushed at the boy. Bardock activated the scouter, taking a reading of the two. "Hum…Yamcha's gotten a lot better. 1,769. Now the kid….576? How'd he make it this far?" He wondered allowed. In the ring, as Yamcha got close, Shikamaru's shadow suddenly became long and narrow, and whipped out at Yamcha along the floor. Yamcha, sensing something wasn't right, leapt back Narrowly avoiding the shadow. The shadow waved around, less than an inch from him, before retracting back. 'Hum…I don't know who it does, but it can't be good. Judging from the way it stopped, that was its max range, 7 tiles…' He charged forwards again, this time throwing a Ki blast as soon as the shadow began to whip out. Shikamaru broke his concentration to dive out of the way, and tripping, he fell on his butt, narrowly avoiding a blow to the head from Yamcha.

Suddenly his shadow snaked out again, forcing Yamcha to jump away, and retreat back seven tiles, placing him the balloon. Which cast a shadow with about the same mass as Shikamaru did. The shadow waved for a second, and Yamcha waited for it to retract, when suddenly it touched the balloon's shadow, and suddenly shot after him. Taken by surprise, Yamcha quickly dove to the right, and stood in the very corner of the arena. Luckily for him, he had about a foot of so the shadow couldn't reach him, but he had to do something fast. If the match went on much longer, the sun would go down sufficiently for the boy to have control of the entire ring, and then whatever that attack did would happen. So Yamcha came up with a plan. He would just use the same tactic as before. Lob a shot at the boy, break his concentration, and then charge in and quickly take him out. So, he quickly fired the shot, but something unexpected happened. The second he did, the shadow snaked forwards and touched him, and suddenly he was paralyzed. "Kagemane nojitsu successful." The boy said calmly, and stepped to the side to avoid the blast, taking a step forwards at the same time. Oddly enough, Yamcha took a step in the opposite direction. "But how? Your range was limited to where it was!" Yamcha tried to say, but couldn't. Instead confusion just showed in his eyes. Shikamaru smiled. "The last time you tried that tactic, I noticed something. While your blasts didn't cast a shadow, they did serve as a light source…" "Causing all the shadows to get slightly lager." Bardock finished. "Correct." Shikamaru replied, glancing over at him. "But I'm still not exactly sure what your attack does." Bardock continued. "Its simple, whenever I make shadow contact, my opponent's body is forced to do whatever I do. I could end this fight now." He said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a Kuni. Yamcha's body imitated, but had no pocket to reach into, and no Kuni to withdraw. "But I think that's against the rules, so, while anti dramatic…" He said, and turned, and walked towards the waiting area. As he did, Yamcha turned in the opposite direction, and after a few seconds, walked right out of the ring. "In one of the most unique matches we have ever witnessed ladies and gentlemen, Shikamaru has one! Let's give it up to the young challenger!" Every one cheered loudly, and as Shikamaru entered the waiting area, Bardock patted him on the back. "Good job, I haven't ever seen an ability like that before, I'm quite impressed." Shikamaru just looked at him. "It has its limitations. You saw a few of them, but there are others." He said, and began to walk away. "I wasn't talking about your attack, I was talking about you. You are right, it has many limitations, but you know them inside and out, and where able to use it as a good a weapon as any." Bardock finished. Shikamaru turned to look at the elder Saiya-jin. "Thanks." He said simply, and turned back around, walking away.

"Would Ma Shin and Naruto, please enter the ring?" Demon King Piccolo and a boy, the same one that is on the balloon that Bulma still held, walked out into the arena. "Alright, let's see…." Bardock said, and activated the scouter. "The Namek's at 2,453. That's quite an improvement. The boy is at 1212. Not bad." "And begin!" The announcer said, interrupting Bardock's musings. Piccolo quickly shot forwards, and far faster than Naruto could react, slammed him across the face, sending him rolling across the floor. Finally he stopped, and surprisingly stood, blood dripping from his mouth. "You're…strong." He stated, and began a series of forming signs with his hand, and finally stopping on one yelled out "KAGEBUSION NOJITSU!" Suddenly the entire arena was filled with smoke, and when it cleared, 100 Narutos stood there. Bardock was shocked, as each where reading at 943, not far below the original at all. "Now, I will win!" Naruto declared, when suddenly the announcer interrupted. "The judges have decided. Naruto is disqualified. Ma Shin is our winner!" The crowed cheered, and the Narutos looked around, confused. "Nani!" They all asked at once. "Simple, look." Piccolo said, pointing around. It was then that Naruto noticed a good portion of his massive stock of clones had appeared out side the ring. He hung his head and they clones disappeared. _Baka._ Shikamaru thought, as Naruto walked back inside, followed by Piccolo.

"Would Tenshinhan and Ed please step into the ring?" A young man, around 16, walked out to the ring, wearing a black Muscle Tee and pants. One of his arms was made of metal, and he had blonde hair, pulled back into a pony tail. Ten stepped out, not taking the boy lightly. He knew from the past few battles that there where those with strange powers here today. He settled into a fighting stance, but Ed did not move to follow. "Ten's at 2,300 but I'm assuming he's holding back, at least a little bit. This Ed is at 1,403 but I'm assuming he has some sort of trick up his sleeve. "And, begin!" As soon as it was said, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Suddenly the tile directly in front of him turned into a long thin spike. Ten quickly jumped out of the way, and the boy did the same thing with his hands, this time touching his metal arm, changing it into a blade. "Wait, isn't that illegal?" Some one in the crowed asked. "I don't know. Judges?" The man asked, and Ed and Shinhan froze where they where. "The judges have decided that…" The man paused, listening into an ear piece. "That sense it is part of his body, it is fine." Ed sighed and charged at Ten, swinging wildly. Unfortunately for him, Ten was a good part more skilled a fighter than him, and was easily able to dodge each blow before finally catching the blade, and tossing the boy across the arena. As he his however, he slammed his hand on the ground, as if catching himself, and suddenly a spike jutted out from under the three eyed warrior, and though he managed to dodge, it left a large gash on his left arm, and also threw him off balance, and Ed rushed at him, having changed his arm into a large shield, and preparing to ram him out of the ring. Ten, knowing that it would be sufficient to throw him out, quickly brought his hands up to the side of his head and shouted "TAIYOKEN!" Releasing a blinding flash. When it died down, Tenshinhan was lying inside the ring, unconscious, and Ed was lying outside the ring. "Tenshinhan is our winner!" The announcer exclaims, but then takes in the looks of confusion from the crowed. "Well…" He began. "When Tenshinhan released his attack, not only did it blind Ed, but it also reflected into Ten's eyes, all three of them, blinding him and causing him severe pain. He stumbled to the side, tripping both Ed and himself in the process. He fell down, knocking himself unconscious, and Ed landed out side the ring." Most of the audience looked at each other dumbly, then broke out in a half hearted round of applause. A medical crew came running out to collect the two unconscious fighters. "Ladies and Gentleman, it's almost time for the semi finals! The matches between Kakarot and Shikamaru, plus the one between Ma Shin and Tenshinhan will prove to be spectacular I am sure!

Kakarot Ma Shin

Vs Vs

Shikamaru Tenshinhan

At a vending machine, out the side entrance to the waiting room, one Saiya-jin no Ouji waits impatiently for the machine to give him his drink. As a mater of fact, he had been waiting for the past two minutes. Finally, he grew tired of it, and slammed his fist inside, withdrawing his root beer. "Vegeta…" A feminine voice said behind him, and he turned to face the source, seeing Bulma. "What is it woman?" He snapped. "I want to get in the waiting room, please?" She asked sweetly. "Trying to play sweet isn't going to work on me woman, I know the true banshee inside!" He relied. An evil glint came into her eye. "Vegeta, if you don't get me in there, I will have Goku's cable cut off. And you know what that means don't you?" She said, walking up to him. "No. More. Soaps." Vegeta gasped. "What! You wouldn't! You truly are evil woman! Fine come on. If any one says anything I'll take of it." He grumbled and stomped back inside.

"Would Kakarot and Shikamaru please step into the ring?" Goku went out first, coming to rest on the far side of the ring, before finally Shikamaru appeared, being shoved out by Naruto. "Get. In. There!" Naruto finally managed to throw Shikamaru into the ring, where he laid on his back. The announcer walked over to him "Something wrong?" Shikamaru closed his eye. "I forfeit." He stated simply. The announcer just looked at him. "Why?" "Because, first, I gave away my only technique last match. Second, because he is so much stronger than me that he could over power it any ways, lastly, because after thinking about it, there are better odds of winning the lottery than this fight, so it is to troublesome." The announcer continued to stare at him. Finally he managed to come to his senses. "Well, you heard it right here! Shikamaru has forfeited the match! Kakarot goes on to the finals!" Loud, half hearted cheers where heard, and Goku and Shikamaru walked back behind the stage. "Why'd you really give up?" Goku asked when they got back there. "I might have been able to beat you through a lot of thinking, but as I said, it would have been troublesome. Plus I have no desire to face either one of the other semifinalists." Goku just smiled at him. "Ok, I got it."

"And for the 2nd semifinals, would Ma Shin and Tenshinhan please come to the ring?" Goku walked over to Ten, and fed him a Senzu. Ten recovered quickly, and stood up. "My turn already?" He asked quietly. "Yeah." Goku responded. Ten stood up and walked out to the ring where Piccolo stood waiting. "Kami has told me you have grown quite a bit." The Namekian said. "Come, show me." Tenshinhan just nodded his head. "Begin!" The seconds the words where out, "Taiyoken!" Was shouted loudly, and blinding light flooded the area. Piccolo was not one to fall for such a ploy, as he recognized the pose for it, and whipped off his cape, throwing it between Shinhan and himself, blocking the majority of the light. When the cape fell to the floor however, Ten was not where he had been, and Piccolo spun quickly around, catching a fist aimed for his head, and kneeing Ten in the gut before throwing him aside. Ten quickly recovered, a shot a quick Ki blast at Piccolo, who deflected it, and blocked the next punch from Ten, but quickly Ten switched styles, changing his footing, and is able to land a crushing blow to Piccolo's chest, sending him stumbling back. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Ten attacks with lightning fast blows, hitting Piccolo at all angles before finally knocking him away. The Namekian quickly climes to his feet, and in a burst on anger throws a Ki blast into the sky. Ten just shakes his head and charges again, ducking under a punch and elbowing Piccolo in the ribs, causing him to fall over. As he does, the Namek grabs a hold of Ten and throws him backwards, using his leverage to add distance. As soon as Ten lands, the Ki blast that had been thrown up earlier crashes into him. When the dust clears he's back on his feat, but fairly scraped up, bleeding from a few places. "This is the end!" Piccolo yells and rushes forwards. The three eyed warrior manages to dodge to the side, but Piccolos arm snaps out, reaching far longer than it should, and grabs his leg, tossing him. Ten, on his part, as the momentum from being thrown spins him around points his hand towards Piccolo, thumb in the air and index finger towards the green warrior. "DODOMPA!" He yells, and the beam hits Piccolo head on, sending him flying back. Ten lands on the ground, severely weakened, as does Piccolo. The announcer counts to ten, and despite there best efforts, neither is able to rise from the ground. "As with previous tournaments, the first person to rise and say I am the winner, well, wins!" Both struggles to stand, and in the end, its one of Tens abilities that saves him. He uses his four arm technique, and with the extra muscle, is able to raise himself to his feet, where he declares "I am the winner!" "Amazing!" The Tenkachi Budokai announcer bursts over the microphone. "In a startling turn of events, Tenshinhan has beaten Ma Shin, and advances to the finals!" Every one cheers loudly, and Tenshinhan and Piccolo are carried back stage, where both are fed a Senzu. Every one takes a break and eats, then finally, half an hour later.

"Would Tenshinhan and Kakarot please report to the ring?" Goku and Ten nod at each other and step out. It had grown to be a dark, cloudy night, and the only illumination came from torches set up around the arena. "No holding back Goku." "Same goes to you Ten." They nod their agreement, and begin powering up, the crowed in shock at the power coming off of them. Bardock consults his scouter. "Kakarots at 3,245! Amazing, in such a short time he has grown so much!" He pointed it at Ten. "3,112! Incredible! A human of his power, its amazing!" "You've seen it right here! Warriors so powerful there very Ki takes on visible form! This should be an amazing match! BEGIN!" Goku and Ten launched themselves at one another, and began exchanging blows at inedible speeds, bother doing everything in there power to out power, out maneuver, out, well, anything over their opponent. Goku was slightly stronger, but Ten was more skilled as was able to keep up with the power difference. Suddenly Goku able to land a blow, knocking Ten away. In a flash of light, Ten had four arms, and reentered the fray with renewed power. Goku found himself hard pressed to keep up with the extra arms, and found himself talking blow after blow. He finally managed to gets some distance by poking Tenshinhan in the eye. Shinhan quickly recovered, only to hear the words "Taiyoken!" Screamed out, and he clutched at his eyes. Goku charged forwards and swung, but to his great surprise Ten grabbed it and threw him to the ground, and landed across from him. "A good warrior doesn't rely solely upon their eyes Goku." Goku climbed back up and smiled at him, before charging again. They entered another deadlocked fray, but oddly, Goku began to land more and more hits. Bardock's scouter beeped, and he gazed at the symbols. "Kakarots been holding back, its climbing….3,502.." He said, shocked. Finally, with a powerful blow, Goku knocked Tenshinhan far into the sky, and followed part of the way up. But, as Goku's gaze followed Ten, he noticed something that would have been better gone unnoticed. A full moon showed brightly, the clouds having parted for a few minutes. Every ones gaze followed, and suddenly there was a mass panic as every one who had been to or heard of the first Budokai Goku had participated in fled in horror, knowing what was to come. With a deafening roar, Goku transformed into the monstrous Oozuro, and, with his massive fist, sent Ten hurtling farther into the sky. The warriors that where in the waiting room poured out sided, deciding it was better not to be crushed by falling debris.

Suddenly, Goku's foot slammed down at Bulma, who let out a terrified scream. She opened her eyes after a few seconds, and saw that Vegeta was struggling to hold back the massive foot. "WOMAN! IF YOU VALUE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS AWAY!" He roared, and she complied, knowing it was no time to argue. As soon as she was clear, it reared up and went to smash Vegeta, who was in turn tackled out of the way by Bardock. Behind Goku, Puar and Oolong had transformed into swords, and where flying around, franticly trying to cut the tail. Ten floated down, in horrible shape, bleeding from all over, and his entire body one big bruise. He leveled himself behind Goku's head, and formed a triangle with his hands in front of his face. "KIKOHO!" He roared, and a massive, searing yellow beam washed over the massive ape, sending it hurtling forwards, landing on its stomach Ten fell from the Sky, completely exhausted, and lading with a thud on the arena. Quickly, seeing Goku was recovering, Puar and Oolong swept in, severing Goku's tail, and causing him to turn back to normal. "Well Ladies in Gentlemen." The announcer said, crawling out from behind one of the walls. "Tenshinhan has one!" No one cheered however, as all that remained where Goku's friends. "That fool can't control his Oozuro form!" Vegeta spat. Bardock just shook his head. Suddenly, Chi Chi came running over and picked Goku up, and called out "Nimbus!" "Um, what are you going to do with him?" Krillan asked worried. "He's coming home and resting, then we're getting married!" Every one sweat dropped, but didn't try to stop her. She and the unconscious Goku road away on the Nimbus. Yamcha ran over and fed the battered Tenshinhan the last Senzu bean, and he stood, shaking his head. "What the hell was that?" He mumbled to no one in particular. Bardock stepped forwards, ignoring it, figuring some one would tell him later. "With this tournament, we have concluded the first faze of your training. You are hereby granted a three year period of time, to use how you wish, and then you are to return to Kakarots. Is every one agreed on this?" They all shook there heads yes, and each went there own directions. "Why did you give them a break?" Vegeta questioned him once they where alone. "Because, some how Frieza found out where we where. Sense we are in unowned territory however, he can't come and get us without claiming it, and the other Colds are suspicious of why he wants it. Fortunately for us, he's not willing to admit why, and so they agreed to let him have it… after they watch over it for five years or so, to make sure there's nothing of particular value here. Yes, in five years, Zarbon and Dadoria will be coming, along with Nappa and Raditz." Vegeta smirked. "We'll be ready for them." Bardock just glanced up at the sky. _I hope so._

A/N: And that concludes the original Dragon Ball. The cross over character will not be coming back, save if its for some minor details such as the Genkia Dame. Any ways, Be kind please review.

Power Levels:

Goku: 3,502

Oozuro: 35,020

Krillan: 1,921

Yamcha: 1,769

Tenshinhan: 3,112

Vegeta: 21,000

Bardock: 25,000


	4. Chapter 4: Mission To Namek

(AN: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate you guys taking the time to give me feed back, and I hope I have addressed most issues? As far as lay out, even though I have read countless fan fictions, I am still at a loss as to how to correctly implement such measures. Perhaps in the future I will go back and edit, but as of now, all I can do is offer my apologies. Now, a warning. Things thus far have more or less followed the DB story line, but as of either this chapter or next, there should be some fairly heavy deviations. Please bear with changes you do not like, though you are free to voice your opinion of course, and I hope I introduce at least a few elements you like. Peace out)

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be a manga, not a story.

The eldest living Saiya-jin paced nervously down a corridor, and tail waving anxiously behind him. The force that was supposed to be coming to vaporize them was over a month late. Under normal circumstances, this would be a cause for celebration, however, this was Frieza they were dealing with, and the chances of him neglecting sending his men in the second it was possible where next to nothing, unless he had discovered something truly spectacular, and was other wise engaged at the moment. Suddenly, a door was thrust open near him, and an object came hurtling at his face. His Saiya-jin instincts kicked in, and he quickly caught the offending object before casting a questioning look at Vegeta, who stood in the doorway. Vegeta had been gone for the past two months, off doing his own training. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Kakarot had a child by Chi Chi, and it had been named Gohan. Quickly after its birth however, Chi Chi had made it quite clear the child would not be trained to fight. Naturally, Vegeta took this as an insult. Gohan was HIS subject, and he would thus decide his fate.

So, every six months or so, Vegeta would kidnap both Gohan and Kakarot, and force them to train for the remaining six months of the year before allowing them to go home. Gohan had become fond of spending time with his Unca Vege, as he had first called him. It had become refined to Uncle Vegeta as the child's vocal skills had developed, and much to Vegeta's displeasure, he had yet to teach the child that it was in fact Prince Vegeta. Kakarot…Kakarot just loved having an excuse to train without having to worry about Chi Chi interrupting. Much to all of their surprise, Gohan's power had developed even faster than his Genius intellect, and now his power was just short of his fathers and Ten's, and just on even ground with Piccolo, whom to Chi Chi's displeasure also kidnapped Gohan for about two weeks out of the year for some heavy sparing. Needless to say, the five year old child felt very loved.

Their training house had to be moved from Kakarots after the first time Vegeta had set about training Gohan, as Chi Chi started a daily invasion trying to hunt down Vegeta so she could hang his hide on her wall. Bulma had managed to convince her father to buy them a nice little patch of land on a mountain just outside West City. Vegeta spent three months ever year after he finished up with Kakarot and Gohan training the human fighters at this place, and the last three months? No one knew. Vegeta lowered his energy and matched it to a human before fading into the crowds. All attempts to follow him had failed, much to Private Eye Gohan's disappointment. Now, the arrogant prince stood before him, clothing ripped and torn, and numerous wounds lining his body. Together, Kakarot and Gohan could almost beat Vegeta, not that he minded, as this new challenge had caused him to advance much quicker than he had been, and, in order to keep up, Bardock had to spar with Vegeta daily when he was in, and other wise trained with the three eyed warrior Tenshinhan. A red beep from the object in his hand finally pulled him from his thoughts, and he realized he was holding Vegeta's scouter.

Bulma was currently studying his. "Its Raditz!" Vegeta snapped out. Bardock nodded once before slipping the scouter onto his face and activating it. Static rang through, and it quickly became apparent that the message was deteriorated, possibly due to a jamming signal. "Prince….Frieza….Namek….looking for….help…can't fight….pretending too be…..Dragon Balls!" That was the end of the message, but it had served its purpose. Frieza had found the Namekian home planet, and, was either gathering the dragon balls, was on his way there to do so, or worse case scenario, already had gathered them. "Bardock, I think its time you told me, what exactly, these dragon balls are?" Vegeta snapped, after seeing the look of fear in Bardock's eyes when they had been mentioned. "From what I have heard of legend…" Bardock began, resigned to tell the tale, had hoping Vegeta did nothing rash with the knowledge. "Certain Namekians have the ability to create seven orange orbs, that, when brought together, summon a dragon that grants the bearer of the balls a single wish. Don't laugh Vegeta, the Kami of this world told me of the Dragon Balls that exist here, and Kakarot himself has had numerous encounters with them." He finished, seeing a certain look in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta merely stared at him for a moment. "And the Dragon Balls of this planet are they still out of commission?"

He asked, remembering what little Bardock had slipped when recanting there visit to Kami to the humans a few years ago. Bardock shrugged. "No idea, I've had no reason to ask." Vegeta's eyes took on the arrogance befitting a prince. "Then its time for me to do so. You mentioned Kakarot traveled with that blue haired woman when she was young? So I'm assuming she would know…" He began talking to Bardock, but wound up mumbling to himself. "Get the rest of the fools together, and meet me on Kami's Lookout." He quickly ran towards the open door, only to have his progress halted as he quickly discovered Goku in the door way. "Out of the way Kakarot!" But Vegeta halted in his tracks. There was a certain look in Goku's eyes. Something was happening. "Vegeta… Bulma's at the hospital…its time…." He started, but was quickly cut off as Vegeta shoved him out of the way and blasted off as fast as his power allowed. "But Vegeta!" Goku yelled after him, to no avail.

Vegeta sped through the air, weaving in-between buildings, following the woman's Ki. Rain poured down from the dark sky above, and occasionally lightning flashed a crossed the sky. Vegeta tried not to think as he flew, but it was screaming in his mind, and there wasn't much he could do to put it away. There was something wrong; every fiber of his being was screaming it at him. Finally he arrived, and slipped quietly into her window. A small crib sat in the corner, but that he ignored for the moment. No, what drew his gaze was the blue headed woman lying on the bed near the window, countless wires running to her, and a breath mask over her mouth and nose. Beeps where issued from various machines that sat in the room, and Vegeta sighed.

Her breathing was inconstant, and labored and her face was pale. Further looking into her, using his other senses, could feel the pain rolling through her body, and her Ki was low, even by human standards. He gaze turned to the crib, and he walked to it. Looking down, he was mildly shocked to see purple hair, but there where more important things in his mind. The baby's eyes where opened wide, and a subdued look rested in there depths. Yes, his son knew what he knew. He sighed again. Now was his time to take revenge on the lizard for destroying his people, now was his time to avenge his race. But he would be sitting that out. This…this was the time to watch over his mate and his child, his honor as a Prince, and as a warrior, dictated that.

High above the Earth, on Kami's Lookout, Goku stood, with seven small orange orbs in front of him. Each orb had a number of stars on it, from one to seven. Off to the sides stood the warriors of Earth, save two. Chi Chi had flat out told Goku that if he took her son to another planet, she would leave him. Most would admit that she had her reasons. After all, how many people would allow their seven year old son be whisked off by his father to an alien planet to fight an intergalactic tyrant and his minions? The other one who was absent was Prince Vegeta. Most were curious to his absence, but if anyone knew where he was, they weren't talking. Goku, however, had informed them that Bulma was very ill, and that explained the subdued atmosphere that now hung over the crowd. "Ten." Goku said, looking over to the large warrior. "I want you to stay behind for this one." He said somberly. Tenshinhan looked at him like he was crazy. "You have to. You're the only one of us that can grow stronger without much physical training, and I have a bad feeling about this. Gohan's too young to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, even as strong as he is. And Vegeta…Vegeta may be in no condition to do much here before to long." Ten looked at him for a long moment, but then turned his gaze. He would stay, and protect Earth. Bardock nodded at his son. "Shenron, arise and grant our wish!" Goku cried out.

Light blasted out of the seven orbs and shot into the sky. Twisting and turning about, the light slowly began to form into a long, huge, snake like dragon that coiled about the look out, its head coming to rest level with the fighters. "You who have summoned the Eternal Dragon, state your wish." It spoke softly, but its voice still dwarfed all of them. "Shenron, we wish that all fighters standing here, besides Tenshinhan, Choatzu, and Kami were transported to Planet Namek." The dragon remained silent for a moment, then suddenly his eyes glowed, and the warriors vanished. Tenshinhan looked around for a moment, then gestured for Choatzu, and the two warriors began there flight back to the training house, or the Z house as they had come to call it. Tenshinhan would train harder than ever, and he would not let Goku's trust in him be for not.

On the surface of Namek, Piccolo, born of the devil, raised by God, was awestruck by the beauty of his home plant. The perfect green scenery was ruined, however, by the body of a purple skinned warrior. It had been shocked at Piccolo's sudden appearance, and announced no matter what, he, Kiwi, would kill the most Nameks and show Dadoria up. Piccolo had swiftly removed his head from his body, and then had stopped to marvel the planet. He quickly realized, however, that not only was there a massive evil power, and that he and his friends had not been brought to the same spot, but that there where also VERY few Namekian energies left. He quickly lowered his power, and moved to the edge of the island before jumping in. He didn't want whom he assumed was Frieza finding him, not yet any ways. He began swimming to where he had felt a strangely familiar Ki before it had disappeared.

On a small island, in the middle of a vast ocean, Yamcha and Killian stood around looking confused. "Yamcha, I told you we shouldn't have had Goku make that wish. Now we're all strung out over this planet!" Yamcha looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I thought it was simple enough that Goku couldn't mess it up. At least he got us here though. Wait… do you feel that power coming close?" Krillan glanced up, and stretched out his senses. "Yeah, I feel it. Ten and Goku are stronger, but it's still above us." Yamcha nodded his head. "So what should we do?" They exchanged a quick glance. It was to close to run, they would have to fight, but that didn't mean they had to be stupid about it. Krillan lowered his power, and walked up to the edge of the water. "Keep him distracted." Yamcha nodded, and Krillan fired off a Ki blast at his level, so it would look as though he flew off before jumping in the water. Yamcha turned around just in time to see a large pink…urchin? He could barely stifle a laugh. "Hum? What do we have here? It doesn't look like a Namek. Actually, looks almost like a Saiya-jin." It spat.

Yamcha opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Doesn't matter, Frieza's ordered everything on the planet dead." It didn't hesitate before charging Yamcha, throwing a furious combo of punches and kicks. Its form was extremely sloppy, so Yamcha could block, dodge, and counter a fair share, but the creature was a good deal faster than him, and it had more endurance. Yamcha side stepped a punch, and grabbing on to the pink things shoulders, kicked it in the chest, using the leverage to do a back flip away. Upon landing he fired a hastily prepared Kamehameha wave that washed over the Urchin. When the light died it was lying on the ground, covered in wounds. 'Looks like I didn't need Krillan's help after all.' Yamcha thought, and walked forwards. His guard was down, and he failed to notice Pinkies arm raise slightly, and he noticed to late the blast that proceeded to incinerate his knee cap."Ah…aghhh!" He screamed out loudly, the pain overwhelming him as he fell backwards.

Under the water, Krillan was engaged in his own battle. Unknown to the two warriors, while the pink blob was fairly dumb, his partner was a different story, and the green warrior known as Zarbon, as he had been polite enough to inform Krillan mentally before attacking, was owning him. Technique wise, they were on about the same level, but Zarbon was faster and stronger than even his blob counter part. Krillan knew his only chance was a Solar Flare, along with a well place Kaizan. But to his knowledge, no one had ever tried a Solar Flare underwater before. Zarbon fired a small blast, and Krillan nimbly swam around it, only to meet Zarbon's foot with his face, and he was sent careening into a coral reef.

The pink blob stomped forwards, laughing as he did so. "You see, worthless. No one can beat Dadoria!" Yamcha, struggling, manage to stand up, but Dadoria launched a piercing beam at him. He moved slightly so it didn't hit his heart, but it still tore through his left lung, and he gasped in pain. He could feel Krillan's battle below, and knew he was on his own. He remained standing, but it was almost over. Dadoria grinned, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oh, look how much pain you're in! I should just be merciful and end it now. You should be thankful. You get to see my ultimate attack!" He laughed, but then stopped, opening his mouth wide. Yamcha felt a familiar build up of energy, and quickly remembered Bardock explaining mouth blasts to him. Mentally, he sighed in resignation, and right before the blast was fired, he screamed "Wolf fang fist!" And using the sudden burst of energy, knocked Dadoria's arms away, and plunged his fist into its mouth. The energy was released, but having no where to go, it exploded violently in a brilliant flash of purple light.

Krillan shook himself out of the ruble, and was saved from another beating from Zarbon when suddenly a large explosion rocked the small island, and a large amount of ruble buried the green skinned warrior. Krillan, not losing a second, bolted out of the water, and was grief stricken with what he saw. His friend Yamcha lied just on the outskirts of a small crated, one of his arms missing, and his body burnt all over. He wanted to mourn, but knew he didn't have time. Zarbon would be up here any minute. He quickly gathered his wits, and forming two Kaizans, through them straight up into the air. Suddenly he felt Zarbon's power explode and dwarf every one he knew but Bardock, and the green skinned warrior burst from the water. Krillan was taken aback. Where once was a fair, skilled warrior, now stood a hulking barbarian. It grinned evil at him and rushed forwards, ready to pummel Krillan, when it stopped, seeing Yamcha's body, and at first wondering if it was a Saiya-jin corpse.

'The hairs about right…as are the physical features…but there's something missing, he's not a Saiya-jin'. He finished his thoughts, but his sharp senses picked something up….the sound of air particles being parted. Grinning evilly at the small monk, it glanced up, and saw the two Kaizans rushing down at it. He waited till the last moment, for dramatic effect, wanting to see the look of lost hope of the diminutive fighter's face, when he realized he couldn't move. Looking down in horror, he saw the fighter he had assumed dead weakly smile at him before the sharp disks sliced him into three pieces. Yamcha, knowing Krillan was safe, gasped one last time, before shutting his eyes on the world known as Namek for the last time. Krillan, dumb founded, and the now having time to grieve, collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

(Yeah, it took me awhile to do this one because I had writers block as far as where I want the story to go. You've seen a bit here, but there are some massive changes to come, just wait for it. On the flip side, since I do have some idea, it shouldn't take me nearly as long to make the next chapter. Later on.)


	5. Chapter 5: Frieza The Tyrant

(See, this one came out a little faster… One thing though, I am slightly put back by only getting one review last chapter…but oh well, I'll get over it, but remember, reviewing helps the author know that people are actually enjoying the story, and, who knows, maybe I would be encouraged to put out chapters a little faster? Any ways, expect the major changes either next chapter or the one after, depending on how long the Frieza fight lasts.)

Yamcha, the recently slain warrior of Earth, currently found himself a bit frightened. Death its self hadn't been so bad, the trip here had been quite painless. But now he found himself standing in front of a massive ogre known as King Enema. It seemed to contemplate things for a moment when he had reached the front of the line, and suddenly it looked down at him. "Yamcha, back in your past you where a thief, but everything after you meet Goku has been more than enough to redeem you. However, there is something more. Do to the nature of your recent death; I have decided that you may train with North Kai, overseer of the Northern quadrant of the galaxy. If you would, please step through that door over there." It paused indicating towards said door. "And follow a path. Eventually you will emerge in front of Snake Way, a long path that leads to North Kai. Follow this path to its end and you will find the Kai's planet." King Enema finished and looked down on him, with a look that said "I've made my decision, now get out." Yamcha, when faced with such a look from such a massive thing, complied, swallowing his questions, and went to find this Snake way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Son Goku, your physical strength is extraordinary; it will take some time to awaken your sleeping strength. As long as this process takes, you will not be able to leave this spot, regardless of what happens out side. Do you understand?" The giant Namekian know as Guru asked. Goku took some a moment to mull it over. Yamcha had died, he had felt it, and Krillan was in bad shape. Piccolos power had disappeared shortly after arrival, and Bardock heading towards Frieza., and save for the Nameks that had taken refuge here at Guru's mountain, Nail and Dende, all the Nameks where dead. But there was an upside. The only noticeable power level left on the planet was the evil one, the overwhelming one, and it hadn't moved since they had arrived. "Do it." He said, deciding that no mater what happened, the only way he could fight Frieza was if he was stronger

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bardock landed softly near the tyrant's location, on a small cliff overlooking a valley. Peering over, he quickly spotted Frieza standing over seven large orbs that he realized where the Namekian dragon balls. Frieza was short of stature, and had over sized horns adorning his head. He would never forget what Frieza looked like. He had been there at the fall of Vegetasei. He had been challenging the Tyrant as it launched a large, planet destroying blast at him, and more importantly, the planet behind him, and, unknown to even Vegeta, Bardock had died with his planet that day. He had been there as Enema had sentenced every Saiya-jin to hell, one at a time, and even had to watch as his team suffered the same fate. Enema had said that while their sins where still their own, sense they had been controlled by Frieza, they would not be sent to the lower levels, and thus the Saiya-jins were spared a worse fate. When at last it was Bardock's turn, Enema had spent a long time pondering his book. Finally…

"_Bardock, you have led a life no different from that of all the other Saiya-jins. However, at the end of your life, you denounced your service to him, and turn from your sins for lack of a better term. However, at that point you died, so it is not clear as to how you would have lived your life, free from the tyrants rule. It's unclear if you would have continued the path of destruction, or if you would have embraced the life that your son will as he grows. Bardock, because of this, I am unable to sentence you at this time, and because of that, you will be forced to live once more. However, there is a condition to this. Sense I can not truly bring you back to life, you will be sent back as you are, but in a physical reconstruction of your body. If your body dies of illness, old age, or another slow death, we will pull you out before it dies. However, if you die a sudden death, we will be unable to do this, and sense you have already died once, your spirit will be unable to handle the stress, and it will lose its form to the point that nothing will be able to reconstruct it, and we will recycle your energy to create a new soul. Thus is how we deal with all souls. Those in heaven who tire of eternity can submit themselves to become something new, and souls in hell, once their sentence runs out, may do the same thing, so don't think of it as a punishment, it is simply the way things are."_

Shortly after, he had been given a new body, and deposited on a planet outside of Frieza's control. Suddenly, the tyrant's tail began thrashing back and forth, annoyed, and Bardock was brought back to reality. Frieza slowly raised his hand to his scouter, and Bardock instinctively dropped his energy to avoid detection. Instead of the actual scouter however, Frieza activated the calling system, and while it was some distance, Bardock's sharp Saiya-jin hearing was able to pick up what was said. "Get me the Ginue force!" Frieza snapped. Bardock sighed in resignation, and pointing a finger, carefully took aim.

"Ginue?" Frieza said angrily, and waited a moment. "Yes. Good. Hang there heads from my palace as a warning to what happens to traitors. I can't believe that Nappa and Raditz thought they could get away with betraying me!" Suddenly surprised, Frieza found himself in a minor amount of pain as a small Ki beam blasted his scouter off his face. He quickly gathered his energy, and flew up to the origin of the beam.

Much faster than Bardock could do anything, the intergalactic space tyrant was standing in front of him, royally pissed. But his look of anger was quickly replaced by confusion, and he took a step back. "You? But I killed you! You should be dead!" The second sentence was one of anger rather than confusion, and faster than Bardock could comprehend, Frieza's fist was imbedded in his stomach and he was sent flying through a small rock face with a sickening crunch before crashing into the ground and skidding to the waters edge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Goku's brow furrowed in worry, and he began to rise.

"Goku, you can not leave, your power has yet to be freed, and if you go now, you will not be able to help." Goku looked as though he was about to argue, but he knew that Guru was right. If he went now, both of them would die. 'Come on father…just hold on a little while' He thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bardock struggled to stand as Frieza landed softly in front of him, laughing his annoying laugh. "Oh Bardock, you see, even with a second life you can not hope to match me." Frieza said as he activated his scouter. "37,000 Bardock? Most impressive. You're the strongest Saiya-jin I've ever seen….but you're still just a worthless monkey!" The tyrant growled, stomping his foot in a small tantrum.

Bardock grinned. 'Looks like its time to stop holding back.' Bardock released his inhabitations, took some of the seals off of his power, and it exploded. His aura began to roar to life, a brilliant blue swirling around him. Frieza raised an eyebrow as Bardock's power quickly shot up to 530,000.

Frieza clapped his hands. "Well Bardock, it would seem as if I had underestimated you. Your power is as strong as my own…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished, and rushed at Bardock, swinging wildly.

Bardock found himself surprised at first, but slowly came to a realization as he easily turned aside Frieza's punch and kneed the tyrant in the gut before back handing him away. Frieza, aside from his father, had always been the strongest. He had had no reason to train, to learn any form of martial arts, any form of discipline. All Frieza was…was brute strength.

Frieza quickly recovered from the blow and sprung forwards, trying to grab Bardock. The Saiya-jin warrior easily read the movements and countered by grabbing Frieza, locking them into a test of strength, neither giving any ground. The planet under them began to strain under the energy, and cracks shot out along its surface. Finally, Bardock forced Frieza's arms down, and went to punch, only to be caught off guard as Frieza's tail slashed him wickedly a crossed the face. Bardock stumbled back as the tail had managed to catch him in the eyes, and Frieza took the opening to fire a death beam at him. Bardock, acting out of pure instinct managed to shift to avoid it, but still took a glancing blow to the side of the ribs, leaving a vicious gash. Bardock winced in pain, but quickly dodged to the side of a viscous punch. Frieza took the chance to swing his tail at Bardock again, however this time the Saiya-jin caught it with his own and spun Frieza around into a vicious uppercut that sent the tyrant flying into the air. Bardock, using his still attached tail, yanked Frieza down, slamming him into the ground, hard, creating a small, tyrant shaped crater. "What's the matter Frieza? A monkey got you down?" Bardock teased, before a serious look crossed his face. "But it's over now Frieza, it's your end."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Let me repeat myself, I. Do. Not. Want. To. Fuse. With. You!" Piccolo snapped at Nail.

"We don't have any choice Piccolo. Can you not feel it? Look deep into Frieza. Doesn't his power seem…odd some how? It's maxed out, but it feels as though it's just a bucket in a well."

Piccolo grunted, and looked for himself. It took a moment, but he could feel what was bothering Nail. Piccolo looked to his right, and the small human known as Krillan. Nail had gone to retrieve him not to long ago. "What do you think?"

Krillan, for his part, was shocked. Piccolo was asking HIS opinion. But he put that aside…he would play it cool. He reached out his senses, and gasped in shock. "It feels like Zarbon, the guy that I fought. Piccolo, I think Frieza can transform." Piccolo nodded. That made sense, it would explain things. Currently, he only had access to a small portion of his power, but if he transformed… Bardock would be out classed by a far shot…and Goku still needed time. Piccolo grumbled. He didn't like it, but it had to be done. "Let's do this then. But, we're using my body, got it?"

Nail nodded. "Sure, whatever."

Piccolo walked forwards…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Frieza was in bad shape. Blood was dripping from wounds all over his body, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. He needed to transform desperately, but he didn't have time! The Saiya-jin just kept coming! Suddenly, he felt a furry object wrap around his neck and lift him off the ground, leaving him dangling from Bardock's tail.

Bardock reared back, and punched Frieza in the chest, causing the tyrant to spit up blood. "That was for my mate, who died with Vegetasei!"

Bardock pulled back again, and punched Frieza in the face, shattering his nose. "That is for me! For taking my life…my planet!"

The elder Saiya-jin used his tail to bring Frieza downward, and brought his knee up to meet him half way. "For my team…for betraying them and having that pink blob kill them!" He released his tail, allowing Frieza to fly into the air with the momentum.

Appearing all around Frieza, he began punching and kicking him in various spots, juggling him farther and farther in the air. "For Kakarot… making him grow up without knowing who he was. For Vegeta, for taking away his planet before he could grow to be the great king he would have been, for condemning him to forever just be a prince! For Raditz, my son! For Nappa!"

Then, high above the planet, Bardock reared back, and summoning all the strength he could muster, pumped his energy into his right arm. "For all those you have killed…" He said as he slammed his hand, open palmed into Frieza's sternum, sending the tyrant hurting towards the surface of the planet, all the energy Bardock had gathered visibly scattering, wisps of light and then rushing back to Bardock's still extended hand, forming a brilliant silver glimmer. "Feel the wrath…" He said, his eyes turning the red of an Oozuro. "Of the SAIYA-JINS!" And a massive, jagged looking blast flew from Bardock, much faster than Frieza. However, the elder Saiya-jin had failed to notice a glow over take Frieza as he flew, and the blast connected right as Frieza reached the planet, but didn't explode, causing Bardock some confusion. Hearing a wisp of air, Bardock turned to see a much larger Frieza, who looked absolutely ridiculous, with an elongated head easily halt the size of his body. Bardock noticed most of Frieza's wounds had healed, leaving only scars marring his body. It was then, however, that Bardock gazed upon a small ball of silver energy in Frieza's left hand, and the tyrant's mouth twisted into an evil grin. "You dropped something." And in a flash of silver light, all was dark for Bardock.


	6. Chapter 6: Frieza The Immortal

(Not a single review? Is any one even reading any more? Sighs Oh well, if any one is still reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter. The beginning of the changes start here… things get interesting next chapter though. Please review guys, 2 minutes to tell me what you think is all I'm asking. Peace)

_Father! _

That one single thought shot itself through Goku's mind. Its was the shot heard around the world, all of a sudden echoing all in one skull. Goku snapped up, standing in a flash, and preparing to fly head on to fight Frieza, but then he felt a calm, rational presence come over his mind, overpowering his emotions for a moment.

"Goku, you cannot help your father now, and if you go now, you will die." Guru spoke softly, but with a great sense of wisdom.

"If I don't go, he will use the dragon balls!" Goku said, knowing it was true. It was death either way for all of them.

"No Goku, our dragon must be summoned by our native tongue. He wont get to wish on these dragon balls. He will never learn the secret, and even by some chance he does, there is no Namekian who would translate for him."

"But if he cant use them, he will come here to learn the secret, and there is no one else that can fight him. So unless you can finish this in the next two minutes, its going to have to be done any ways."

"No Goku, you are wrong. There is another." Guru said, a certain degree of pride in his voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

All it was was a small flash of light, and suddenly, the Namek known as Nail was inside of him; suddenly his power shot so much higher, and suddenly, his personality became fourth dimensional, encompassing so much more than just 'Piccolo'. It wasn't as if they were two separate personalities, but he could still feel just a bit of the two unique sides. He wasn't Piccolo, and he wasn't nail, but nor was he something completely different either.

_Now, lets see about this Frieza. _He thought as moved towards the door. As he did so, he noticed Krillan take up step beside him.

"No, this is not a fight for you." Piccolo said, as he held up an arm to halt Krillan's progress.

"Piccolo." The monk said, in a quite voice, with a determination that left no room to argue. "This guy is the reason we're here. This guy is why Bardock is gone, and this guy is the reason the Yamcha has to die. No Piccolo. This is a fight I can not stay out of."

Piccolo looked down at the small warrior. The old him would have just thought it foolish, but his horizons had been broadened, and he could appreciate the Monks determination.

"Fine, you can come, but don't expect me to hold your hand."

Krillan looked up at him, a slight smile coming to his features, sad, but still there none the less.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Piccolo nodded, and the two walked out the door, failing to notice Dende slip out behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pride, honor, strength, courage." Voices chanted from all around White, swirling area energy was all around, as far as they eye could see. A realm of infinity…could such a place exist except in his own mind.

"Pride, honor, strength, courage." The Voices said, this time with more force this time.

"Pride, in your Race, Honor the Fallen, Strength to Defend your Pride, Courage to Fight All Odds." The Saiya-jin warrior Bardock finished. A slight shimmering, a mild disturbance in the energy of this place, began to form a tall Saiya-jin warrior with long, flowing hair. Bardock was taken aback, and a tear came to his eye as he dropped to his knees.

"So its true…" He whispered softly. "I've failed my responsibilities to my family. My son is dead."

The incarnation of Raditz shook its head softly. "No father, you have not killed me. Nappa and I died protecting our race, father, the greatest honor for a Saiya-jin. I hold no sadness, no regrets"

"Then why am I here? Why have I not been harvested to become something else?" Bardock questioned, fearing that here at the end, his failures would be punished by his race before he was aloud to rest.

"Father…the energy you gathered, the attack you used. It is an ancient thing. It is able to draw upon all the Saiya-jin energy in the universe, and focus it into a single blast. The stronger the Saiya-jin race, the stronger the attack would become. But as our race is so close to non existence, it was not enough to stop that tyrant." Raditz spat, as if averting evil. "If only that attack had come to you at the end of your true life, then things would be different, but alas they are not, and the tyrant live still."

Bardock sat in a stunned silence. He had heard of such an attack, it was said to have originated from an attack of the Gods, and had been handed down to the Saiya-jins. At one time, legends said, they had been the guardians of peace in the universe, and as long as they stood united and pure, the attack served them well. But as time went on, they, like all before them, became corrupted by their power, and began to take over planets to control rather than protect. But, also like all before them, they had to fall. Some, like Bardock, believed that the Ice-jins, like Frieza, had been created for this purpose, as there had been no record of there existence short of a few thousand years ago.

Most Saiya-jins would say that the Ice-jin rule was established but 40 years ago, when the current Vegeta No Ouji's father signed a contract with Frieza, however, a few knew the truth. The Ice-jins had been slowly taking control of the Universe from the Saiya-jins for nearly 2,000 years. Why the lies. The cover ups? Because to know that the Saiya-jins where slowly defeated over the years was to much for most to handle. Saiya-jins where already technologically advanced. The contract Vegeta's father had signed had been one of surrender, condemning the race to slavery. That to was not something that the normal Saiya-jin would believe. While ultimately, the extinguishing of the Saiya-jin race had been betrayal, it had been betrayal of a master to his slave, rather than that of two partners.

Vegeta would do everything in his power to restore the Saiya-jin race, and having heard of the true past from Bardock, he had made a vow to restore them to what they where, rather than the Slaves that had been so easily destroyed.

"Yes father, you have done well. You have restored Vegeta from the darkness of Frieza's influence. He seeks to return the Saiya-jins to their true strength, and his pride can still be satisfied because a guardian is above those he protects." Raditz, reading Bardock's thoughts somehow, commented.

"But Raditz, my son, that still does not answer my question."

"Father, you have not been harvested…because you have not been destroyed. Frieza made a mistake. An attack harvested from the energy, by its very nature, can not harm a Saiya-jin, however father, normally, if such a thing where to happen, you would have absorbed all the strength from it, but you were near maximum strength… father, as you have figured out, you three are far more powerful than Saiya-jins for the past few millenniums, and also as you have probably figured out, that is because you three seek the old ways." Bardock nodded in agreement. Over the years, he had witnessed how fast Kakarot's power had increased, and he had decided, by his very nature, the boy was the closest of the three pure to the old ways, the mirror image of all the Saiya-jins once were.

"Father, your body could not contain the energy that was suddenly infused into it, and you would have been destroyed as it overwhelmed you, but, as I said, the attack by its very nature cannot destroy a Saiya-jin, and so every cell in your body became supercharged, to the point of becoming pure energy. Perhaps, normally, you would have scattered at this point, not dead, but unable to control it, but the dead have more control over energy than the living due to their close relationship with it. Until you become strong enough contain the energy, you will never take a truly physical state again, however, father, I am here to teach you how, by shear force of will, you may take a physical form, and gradually, as you hold this form, the energy will reconstruct you a body capable of holding the energy. Now come father, settle into a meditative stance, and we will begin."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you see it son?" A cold voice echoed with authority a crossed the ship. "Yes father, we are awaiting scans now." An almost equally cold voice responded. A few seconds past, and silence hung over the bridge, addressing the figure standing near the front of the ship. This man was huge, much resembling Frieza, but taller and more built.

"It is as we thought father. Frieza had good reason to be interested in this planet. It has the most expansive deposits of adamantine and Sorbic I have ever seen, more than half of all the known planets in our control combined. The planet has been misclassified." He turned to face his father, revealing a figure resembling Frieza, however taller, lankier, and oddly smooth.

"Cooler, who filled the earlier report, and when?" Cooler turned back to his station, and pressed a series of buttons, and a frown came to his face. "The Saiya-jins, over 5000 years ago."

"Cube!" The taller Ice-jin snapped to his left, addressing a short, scared looking purple man. "What kind of life signs are on the planet!" The short bridge officer pondered his consoles for a second, hit a few buttons, and turned to face the massive Ice-jin again. "King Kold, sir there is a Saiya-jin, and a half Saiya-jin…" He was cut off by Kold, who raised his eyebrows.

"What about the majority population?" He snapped.

"King Kold, sir, they are remarkably Saiya-jin like, almost a 97 match genetically." Kold growled loudly. "We found their secret…" He trailed off, and no one questioned him.

"Father, there is another thing. We have found the marks of the Ancient on the planet, the most intense we have ever recorded." Cooler said, a definite amount of worry in his voice. "This could be his resting grounds."

Kold for his part, looked a good deal more composed, but a look into his eyes would reveal the same fear. "We shall proceed as planed, however, no large attacks are to be used, and any thrown at us must be redirected from the planet. I will not risk my empire being destroyed now."

Cooler nodded. "Yes father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo's breathing was ragged. He had managed to keep up with Frieza for over 5 minutes, and while he, like all the warriors he had trained with, were more skilled, Frieza was just to far above his level. He was landing more strikes, but Frieza just shook them off, while the few the Tyrant landed sent Piccolo reeling. It didn't take a genius to figure out Piccolo was out classed. Most of the cards in this fight had been played, each using their various skills. Desperation rang true in the voice of one small warrior.

"Kaizan!" Piccolo's ears perked up slightly as he heard this, and was at the same time sent crashing into the ground from a vicious hook from Frieza.

Simultaneously, the flat disk of energy arced high into the air and rushing down at the intergalactic tyrant. Frieza, picking up on the sound of air being sliced, twirled to his right, out of the way, at the same time raising a finger to point at the small monk, and pain shot threw his features as the last ¼ of his tail was severed. Pain roared to life in his face, and he gathered energy into his finger tip.

Piccolo clamped his hands down on the Kaizan that had reached him, much like a Samurai would catch a sword, and rearing back threw it back at Frieza.

"DIE PEST!" Frieza roared as released the a beam of searing red light, but a pin prick thick.

However, at the same time this occurred, the rebounded Kaizan sliced threw his arm, causing the aim to shift, and put a gash near an inch deep on the right side of Krillan's skull, causing him to scream in pain and fall from the air. Frieza was fairing none better, and spun to face the one responsible. Piccolo grinned, it was time to win this thing.

"No, I think its time you die, I think its time you ALL DIE!" Frieza roared, flying at the downed Namekian.

Piccolo blocked the punch that came at him, none to proud to take advantage of the missing arm to land multiple blows that Frieza could not hope no match. The power level difference was massive, but not to the point to make up for the missing limb. To top it of, he was also missing part of his tail, horribly throwing his balance off. The tide of the battle had shifted.

Frieza reared back and threw a massive right hook, but Piccolo easily dodged to the right, quickly raising his arm up, slamming a punch into the tyrants back, sending him spinning away where Krillan smashed him into the ground with a vicious hammer blow. Smoke kicked up in all directions, and Krillan glanced over at the green warrior. They exchanged quick nods, and Krillan cupped his hands back to his side.

"Kame…" His cried out, voice full of pried, as blue energy began to slowly appear in his hands.

"Hame…" Rang out loudly crossed the horizon, and the blue energy became a perfect sphere of calm, controlled, death.

"HAAAAA" The small monk screamed crossed the horizon, slamming his hands forwards and releasing a huge beam of energy towards the ground. Slamming into the ground, it formed a constant dome of steadily expanding destruction. At the same time, Piccolo began bombarding the dome of energy with shell after shell of explosive energy, causing cataclysmic explosions, one after another. Finally, after what seemed like ages, and the two warriors were spent, the tyrants energy faded, and the two warriors stopped there onslaught before dropping to the ground.

"Ha…" Krillan sighed, out of breath, his entire body in pain.

"We…won…" Piccolo managed to reply just barely.

"Hahahaha…..HAHAHAHA!" Both warriors eyes snapped completely opened and they gazed up into the sky to see what looked like a Porcelain doll floating in the air, but the energy, so massive they could not feel beyond its shores, told them all they needed to know. Some how Frieza had transformed again.

"You fools thought you were the only ones who could hide your powers. Your so arrogant! Those monkeys stench is upon you. There heroics are forgotten! The light, the hope of the universe is gone, all the remains is me. All that remains in the universe is darkness." It was then they noticed, that within the depths of Frieza's eyes, there was no soul.


End file.
